Ma vie
by alicekate
Summary: Histoire Alice et Bella. C'est une Femslash. Résumé à l'nterieur.
1. Prologue

C'est ma première Fanfiction. Alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi.

Avertissement : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. A part Abby.

Résumé : Tous les personnages sont humains. Alice est une prostituée, elle a une fille. Un soir, elle monte dans une voiture et à partir de là sa vie va changer. C'est une histoire à la Pretty Woman.

Prologue :

Je m'appelle Mary Alice Brandon. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Alice sauf quand je travaille, je suis Mary. J'ai 21 ans. Je vis seule avec ma fille Abby, qui a 4 ans. Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte quand je leur ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Je me suis pris un petit studio, avec l'argent que ma grand-mère m'avait légué à sa mort et les économies que j'avais mis de côté, j'ai pu vivre convenablement pendant 2ans. Ensuite je me suis mis a recherché un petit boulot sans succès. J'ai rencontré Tanya dans un café, on a discuté et elle m'a proposé de travailler avec elle. J'ai d'abord refusé, elle m'a laissé son numéros de téléphone au cas où je changerais d'avis. J'ai continué à chercher du travail mais je n'avais que des refus. Donc j'ai finalement accepté de travailler avec Tanya. Je suis donc devenue une prostituée. Sa été dur au début, je rentré chez moi je vomissais tout ce que j'avais dans le corps et je passais des heures sous la douche. Mais je me suis habituer, je pouvais acheter tout ce donc ma princesse avait besoin. Et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compter. J'ai trouvé une nourrisse merveilleuse pour ma fille qui avait accepté de me la garder la nuit. C'est une ancienne enseignante, elle est la gentillesse incarnée. Ma fille avait une vie convenable et ça me suffisait.

Mes journées ce résumées à ça : J'amener ma fille à l'école à 9h, je rentrais chez moi pour dormir jusque 14h ensuite j'allais chercher Abby à l'école, je passer du temps avec elle au parc ou zoo et ensuite je l'emmener chez la nourrisse et je partais au travail ou plutôt sur le trottoir. Et ainsi de suite.

A part ce soir-là, je suis monté dans une voiture comme à mon habitude. Je me douté pas qu'a cette instant la personne qui conduisée aller changer ma vie à jamais.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je venais de déposer ma fille chez sa nourrisse, je me dirige vers Tanya qui m'attendais comme chaque soir.

_Hé ! Chérie comment tu vas ?_

_Ça va comme d'habitude_.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre trottoir. C'est le nôtre, car avec Tanya qui intimide tout le monde personne n'ose venir squatter sur notre trottoir. A notre endroit habituel, beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires qui sont en déplacement et qui se sentent seul passe par ici. Mais pas toujours des fois nous avons des loosers qui nous font faire des choses que je n'ose même pas raconter.

_Alors comment va ta puce._

_Elle va bien, nous avons passé l'après -midi à la librairie. C'est sa nouvelle passion les livres._

_Ta fille est un petit génie._

_Ouais, je suis fière d'elle. Elle mérite mieux que sa mère_

Alors que Tanya et moi discutons de notre journée et des derniers potins de la rue, une superbe Porsche jaune ne s'arrête pas loin de nous. Tanya me pousse vers la voiture.

_Vas-y, c'est pour toi. Et sois prudente._

Je me dirige vers la Porsche en balançant mes hanches comme Tanya me l'avait appris. Je me baisse au niveau de la fenêtre qui était déjà ouverte. Je suis surprise de voir que le conducteur est une femme. Une magnifique jeune femme. Alors je lui dis, mais pas convaincu que je suis le genre de personne qu'elle recherche.

_Alors chérie, tu cherches de la compagnie ?_

_Monte._

Je monte dans la voiture, elle n'a même pas demandé combien. Ni même lancé un regard dans ma direction. J'ai à peine fermé la porte qu'elle démarre en trombe. Tout le long du voyage, elle ne m'adresse ni la parole ni un regard. Elle s'arrête devant un immeuble magnifique. Elle contourne la voiture pour venir me chercher. Elle remet les clés au voiturier, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte principale. Le portier la salue en ouvrant la porte et me lance en regard qui me montre qu'il aimerait bien être à sa place.

La jeune brune rentre la première dans son appartement. Je referme la porte derrière moi.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

C'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Elle a de magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat.

_Un coca, s'il te plaît._

Elle lève un sourcil à ma réponse, mais je préfère ne pas boire quand je suis avec un client, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Elle me tend mon verre et se verse un verre de vodka qu'elle boit d'une traite et s'en reverse un autre.

_Je m'appelle Bella._

Bella ce nom lui va bien. Car elle est magnifique.

_Et moi Alice_.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit mon vrai prénom, mais je me s'en en confiance avec elle. On reste là à se regarder. Je me décide, à aller vers elle. Au temps commencer tout de suite. Je commence à lui embrasser le cou tout doucement. Je laisse glisser ma langue sur son lobe d'oreille et j'arrive à lui arracher un gémissement. Bella me repousse doucement mais fermement.

_Attends Alice, …._

_Ça ne te plaît pas ?_

_Si mais …. Je voudrais qu'on discute un peu avant._

_Pourquoi ? Tu m'as fait monter dans ta voiture pour qu'on couche ensemble, non ?_

Elle soupire et hausse ses épaules en s'éloignant de moi. Elle se reverse un troisième verre. Avant de me regarder à nouveau.

_Bon, je m'en vais. J'ai pas de temps a perdre, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as prise, je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place. _

Je me dirige vers la porte quand elle m'agrippe par le bras pour m'obliger à me retourner vers elle.

_S'il te plaît Alice reste je vais te donner de l'argent. Tu me dis qu'on bien pour la nuit et je de le donne._

_Pour toute la nuit c'est 400._

_Ok. _

Elle se dirige vers son sac à main, et en sort 400$ en liquide et me les donne.

_Merci. Alors que veux-tu de moi Bella ?_

_En fait je n'en sais rien. On pourrait discuter un peu. J'ai eu une longue journée et ça me ferai du bien de discuter un peu._

_Tu n'as pas d'amies avec qui discuter, parce que ça reviens cher de discuter avec moi._

_Je n'ai pas d'amie. Et l'argent ce n'est pas un problème pour moi._

_D'accord alors de quoi on discute. _

Je suis mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais était dans une situation comme cella. On ne m'a jamais paie pour autre chose que le sexe. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à cette situation.

_Tu sais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter._

_Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fais monter dans ta voiture ?_

_Mon divorce est officiel depuis aujourd'hui. Mon mari et moi sommes séparés depuis 4 mois._

_Oh. Je suis désolée._

_Il ne faut pas l'être car moi je ne le suis pas. J'avais 22 ans quand j'ai rencontré Edward, je venais de commencer à travailler pour MicroStart, comme sous directrice financière. Il était le directeur financier. Il m'a fait la cour pendant 1 an. Au début je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui. Tu sais mélanger vie professionnelle et personnelle ce n'est jamais bon. J'ai succombé à son charme, comme toutes les filles._

Je vois bien le tableau. Bel homme, riche, charmeur, en un sourire toute les filles tombe à ses pieds. Un claquement de doigt et une fille accoure dans son lit. Je connais trop bien ce genre d'homme-là.

_Et puis tout à était très vite. Le mariage au bout de 6 mois de relation. J'ai accepté car il me faisait sentir comme si j'étais une princesse. Mais tout a changé il est devenue distant. Il a démissionné pour un autre job mieux payé dans une autre ville et on ne se voyait plus souvent. Que les week-ends. C'était dur au début mais je faisais avec. Au bout de quelques temps je me suis rendu compte qu'il me trompée avec des prostituées toutes la semaine et ensuite le Weekend il venait dans mon lit. Je suis devenue folle quand j'ai su ça. Et là j'ai vu le vrai Edward. Un homme prétentieux, pervers, autoritaire, méchant. Alors j'ai demandé le divorce. Mon avocat l'a plumé. J'ai eu la Porsche, l'appartement et si je veux je ne suis plus obligé de travailler avec la pension qu'il doit me verser tous les mois._

_Bella je suis désolée. Mais si ton mari te trompée avec des filles comme moi. Alors pourquoi je suis là ?_

_Au tribunal il m'a dit qu'il ne regretter pas de m'avoir trompée. Que ça a été ces meilleures parties de sexe qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Alors je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être essayer. Mais j'en suis plus sûr de rien. Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens._

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Bella m'avait tout raconté son mariage avec son ex-mari. Et son histoire me rappela un peu la mienne. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas duré aussi longtemps et pas avec un mariage. Je me suis faîte avoir par un homme qui disait m'aimer. Je me sentais aimer. Ensuite je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte et il partit, mais parents n'ont plus voulu de moi. Et maintenant je suis là. Chez Bella. Il lui a dit que c'était ces meilleures parties de jambes en l'air, elle voulait voir si c'était vrai. Alors je vais lui montrer. Je vais lui donner la meilleure nuit qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Une petite review, s'il vous plait


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci aux lectrices qui ont pris le temps de lire et de me laissait un commentaire pour les chapitres précédent._

Chapitre 2

Après être repassé chez moi pour me doucher et m'habiller convenablement, j'étais en route pour aller chercher ma fille, quand mes pensées se dirigeait vers la belle brune que j'avais quitté à l'aube, elle était encore endormie. Epuisée de nos ébats la veille. Avant qu'elle s'endorme elle m'a dit que son ex-mari avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison nous sommes payait pour ça et nous nous devons de satisfaire tous les désirs de nos clients. Mais avec Bella c'était différent, cela m'a fait plaisir de lui donner du plaisir.

Je me garais ma voiture, devant la superbe maison des Cullen . Mon rêve était d'avoir une maison comme celle-là, avec un grand jardin, mes enfants qui courent partout et aussi un chien. Un mari qui apprend notre fils à jouer au baseball, tandis que ma fille et moi ferions les boutiques pour acheter les derniers vêtements à la mode. Le soir, nous serions tous réunit devant la cheminée pour regarder la télévision en mangeant des marshmallows. Mais bon mon rêve est très loin derrière moi maintenant, je suis seule avec ma fille, on vit dans un studio, et je suis obligé de faire le tapin pour donner une vie décente à ma fille. La dur réalité de la vie. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par Mme Cullen qui vient m'accueillir.

« Bonjour ma chère, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Je vais bien Mme Cullen »

« Alice je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois de m'appeler Esmée. »

« Oui, Esmée »

« Maman ! »

Ma fille me saute dans les bras pour me saluer.

« Tu m'as manqué ma puce »

« Toi aussi maman »

« Hé ma chérie tu sais quoi ce soir, maman ne travaille pas on va pouvoir rester toutes les deux. »

« Géniale maman je suis contente. »

« Moi aussi. Maintenant file chercher tes affaires et dis au revoir a tout le monde. »

Je regarder ma fille partir tout courant vers la maison, pour récupérer son sac.

« C'est vraiment une petite fille adorable. »

« Oui, c'est la meilleur chose qui me sois arrivais. »

« Elle s'est beaucoup amuser hier avec mon fils, il lui fait une imitation de tous les animaux du zoo. Elle était vraiment ravie. »

« Oui, elle me parle tout le temps de votre famille. »

« Nous l'aimons tous. Il faudrait que tu viennes les rencontré un jour. Je t'inviterai avec Abby à un déjeuner pour que tu puisses les rencontrés. Parce que maintenant que j'y pense tu n'as jamais rencontré ma famille. A part Rosalie. Ils sont tous parti quand tu arrives chercher la petite. »

Oh je me souviens bien de la rencontre de Rosalie, je l'avais déjà rencontré avant, c'est une amie de Tanya, elle me l'avait présenté il y a quelque mois. C'est une belle femme mais très garce et froide, quant aux autres je ne l'ai est jamais rencontré car eux ils ont un travail décent quand moi j'ai finis eux commence leur journée de travail. Je vois ma fille qui revient avec ses affaires, ceux qui me sauve de répondre à cette invitation.

« Au revoir mamie Esmée. A demain »

« A demain ma puce, et profite de ta maman ce soir. »

« Au revoir Esmée et encore merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème Alice a demain. »

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à l'école Abby n'a pas arrêté de parler de sa soirée d'hier avec les Cullen et les imitations de tonton Emmett. D'après ce que j'ai compris Il s'est très bien faire l'ours et le gorille.

Pendant qu'Abby était à l'école je m'étais reposé un peu et j'avais préparé nos affaires pour faire une soirée dessins animées, avec quelques confiseries. J'ai également prévenue Tanya que je ne viendrai pas travailler ce soir que j'avais besoin de passer la soirée avec ma fille.

Je passais un bon moment avec ma fille on regarder Cendrillon, elle le connaissait par cœur, mais elle ne s'en lassait pas. Quand soudain elle me demande :

« Maman, c'est quoi une putain ? »

« Où as-tu entendu ça ? »

« C'est Rose l'amoureuse de tonton Emmett qui a dit a mamie Esmée que tu étais une putain. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais mamie Esmée et Tonton Emmett se sont mis en colère contre elle. Pourquoi elle a dit ça maman ? »

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie, mais je ne veux pas que tu le répète c'est un très mauvais mot. Tu es bien trop jolie et intelligente pour ça. D'accord»

« Mais pourquoi elle a dit ça alors ? »

« Je te l'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grande. »

« D'accord. »

Mon dieu les Cullen savaient ce que je faisais pour gagner ma vie. Rosalie l'a appris et l'a dis à toute sa famille. Cette garce blonde aurait pu au moins avoir la décence d'attendre que ma fille n'était pas là pour l'entendre me rabaisser devant sa famille. Oh non je vais devoir rechercher une autres personne pour garder Abby la nuit car après cette révélation ils ne voudront plus rien à faire avec moi ni avec ma fille. Sa c'est certain. Pourtant ce matin Esmée avait le même comportement avec moi que les autres jours. Elle nous a même invités à déjeuner avec sa famille. Donc c'est que ça ne la dérange peut-être pas, il faudra que j'en parle demain avec Esmée.

Le lendemain soir je me tenais devant chez les Cullen, je me sentais très nerveuse et humilié. Je n'ai pas était aussi nerveuse depuis…. Non je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse qu'aujourd'hui. Mais je suis aussi humilié, car je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ce que j'étais réellement, une trainée, c'est les seules personnes qui se sont montré gentils envers moi et ma fille et j'étais sur le point d'entendre Esmée me dire que je ne valais rien. Mais ça je le savais déjà.

« Bonjour Alice, Abby m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui, Esmée… Euh …. Abby m'a dit hier soir…. Enfin elle a entendu… »

« Alice, je sais ce que Abby a entendu, et j'en suis désolé Rosalie ma belle-fille a dépassé les bornes en parlant de toi comme ça. Et oui je sais ce que tu fais pour gagner ta vie et élever ta fille et non ça ne me dérange pas. Rosalie me l'a dit la première fois qu'elle t'as vu, et je lui ai dit de se mêler de ses affaires, mais hier soir elle a franchir la limite et Emmett l'a remis gentiment a sa place elle ne recommencera plus je te le promets. »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas alors »

« Non, c'est ta vie je n'ai pas à m'en mêlé mais sache que je suis là pour toi si tu as un problème avec quoi que ce soit »

Maintenant j'étais en pleure dans les bras d'Esmée. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu avoir une mère comme elle. Elle est si adorable.

« Merci beaucoup Esmée »

« Pas de problème »

Je commencer à m'éloigner vers ma voiture, quand Esmée me rappela.

« Alice soit prudente »

« Promis. A demain »

Je démarrer ma voiture. Je n'en revenais pas qu'Esmée soit aussi compréhensive e qu'elle ne me juge pas. C'est vraiment de bonne personne c'est Cullen. Le cœur sur la main.

Après un passage rapide chez pour me changer en « tenu de travail », je me diriger vers Tanya.

Je remarqué tout de suite q'un peu plus loin une belle Porsche Jaune était garer, la même qu'il y a deux jours.

« Hé Alice, ta cliente est déjà là. »

« Comment tu le sais que c'est pour moi ? »

« Hier soir aussi elle était là, j'ai été la voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait Alice, je lui ai dit que tu ne travaillais pas et que je pouvais te remplacer mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait toi et personne d'autre, ensuite elle a passé un coup de fil et elle est parti. Donc je sais que c'est pour toi. »

J'étais confuse de la présence de Bella, je me demandais pourquoi elle était revenue hier et aujourd'hui. Je lui avais déjà prouvé que son Ex avait raison alors pourquoi elle est revenue. Je me penche donc vers la porte du côté passager pour voir la belle conductrice brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Bella ? »

« Bonsoir Alice. Et je t'attendais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi fait-on appel à toi d'habitude ? C'est pour les même raisons. Allez monte pour qu'on puisse partir. »

Je savais que je m'en mordrais les doigts plus tard, mais je montais dans sa voiture. Bella démarrer la voiture en souriant.

_**Une petite Review ? Svp**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà un autre chapitre. C'est un lemon alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si je peux en refaire un ou si je plus en faire. Et merci à Morgane qui est toujours la première à me laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi._

Chapitre 3

Bella et moi venions d'arriver à son appartement. Tout comme la dernière fois, elle se dirige vers le bar et verse deux verres mais cette fois ci c'est du coca. Et me elle me tend l'autre verre.

_« Merci »_ elle hoche la tête

_« Alors tu n'as pas travaillé hier soir ? » _

_« Non, j'avais envie de passer une soirée chez moi, tranquille. Tanya m'a dit que tu étais venu hier me chercher »_

_« Ouais, je t'ai attendu et elle m'a dit que tu ne travaillais pas alors je suis reparti. Et je suis revenu ce soir. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que je suis comme la plupart des gens qui viennent te voir, j'ai envie de compagnie. Passer un bon moment. »_

_« Oui mais toi tu n'es pas comme eux. Ce ne sont que des pervers, mais pas toi, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas passer une soirée avec tes amis au lieu de la passer avec une fille comme moi. »_

_Je n'ai pas d'amis, ma famille est très gentille, mais je veux autre choses que mes parents ne peuvent pas m'offrir. »_

Je m'avançais vers elle. Bella était assis sur le canapé. Je m'assois doucement sur ses genoux et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou. Je lui donne de petit baisers sur son point d'impulsion avant de prendre son lobe d'oreille dans ma bouche et de le sucer délicatement en y donnant de petit coup de langue avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

_« Je vais te donner quelque chose que ni ta famille ni tes amis et d'ailleurs personne ne pourra te donner »._

Bella gémit à mes mots ses mains se resserrent sur mes hanches, ce qui me fait sourire contre son cou, je descends lentement vers son décolleté pour y placer de légers baiser à la naissance de ses seins. Je relève la tête pour l'a regardé. Avant de me relever pour me permettre de me déshabiller. Pendant que j'enlève mes vêtements un à un, je ne lâche pas Bella du regard, ses yeux suivent chacun de mes mouvements. Pour une raison inconnu son regard qui se pose sur mon corps ne me dérange pas, contraiment à d'habitude. Ils ont tous un regard de pervers, mais pas elle, elle me regarde avec envie et tendresse et je peux y lire le respect qu'elle a en vers moi. Une fois que je suis totalement nue face à elle, je lui tends la main pour qu'elle se relève du canapé.

_« A ton tour ma Bella. »_

Je l'a déshabille doucement délicatement en savourant chaque parcelle de son corps. Au fur et à mesure que c'est vêtements tombe à terre, son visage devint de plus en plus rouge. Je souri contre son décolleté tellement qu'elle est belle et qu'elle a l'air innocente. Elle doit avoir senti mon sourire car elle demande pourquoi je souris.

_"Rien!" _Je lui réponds en relevant la tête pour que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle me tire vers elle et nos seins se touche, un courant électrique passe directement dans tout mon corps et mon entrejambe réagit immédiatement. J'enterre mon visage dans son décolleté, en gémissant.

Elle relève mon menton et approche mon visage du sien, pour essayer de m'embrasser. A la dernière minute je déménage ma bouche vers joue, et descente délicatement vers son cou. Je l'entends soupirer à mon refus. Je lui prends la main et l'emmène vers sa chambre à coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre je la guide vers le lit et je la pousse doucement mais fermement sur le lit.

Une fois que Bella est bien installer, je m'installe sur elle à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je baisse ma tête vers sa poitrine et je prends son mamelon droit dans ma bouche pendant que ma main s'occupe de son autre sein. Je sens la main de Bella appuyer sur ma tête pour pas que je m'arrête.

Une fois que j'ai fini de cajolé de ses deux seins. Je m'installe à côté d'elle, et descend ma main vers son centre. Je commence par caresser ses lèvres intimes avec mon index avant de les séparées pour me permettre de pouvoir caresser son clitoris en alternant de petites pression avec le bout de mes doigts a son entrée. Bella gémit de plus en plus en agrippant les draps.

_« Alice s'il te plaît…. »_

J'accepte sa demande en enfonçant deux de mes doigts en elle. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle est si humide avec seulement quelques taquineries. Je commence à bouger mes doigts, dans sa moiteur. Au bout de quelque va en viens, je sens ses parois se resserrés autour de mes doigts.

_« Oh mon dieu, Alice. »_

J'arrête de bouger mes doigts, mais je ne les ressort pas. J'attends qu'elle redescende de son orgasme en embrassant son ventre. Elle est si belle, en sueur, haletante. Après quelques minutes, je sens que sa respiration s'est calmée. Je remonte vers son cou et je lui demande si ça va, car pendant un moment je me suis demandé si elle était endormie, mais elle me répond.

_« Alice c'était incroyable. »_

_« Et la nuit ne fais que commencer Bella. »_

Je recommence à bouger mes doigts qui était encore en elle. Bella fais glisser sa main vers mes cuisses et les écartant doucement. Je sens l'air frais s'immiscer entre mes cuisses, quand elle les écarte et je me rends compte à quel point je suis humide. Elle fait glisser son doigt le long de mes lèvres intime, avant de rentré deux doigts au fond de moi. Au début je suis hésitant car je n'ai jamais laissé personne me touche comme ça, mais mon hésitation est de courte durée quand elle s'adapte au rythme de mes doigts. Nos doigts se déplacent de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus profondément. Et nous jouissons en même temps.

Nous sommes toutes les deux allongées côtes à côtes. Toutes les deux avec la respiration saccadée. J'ai perdu le compte de mes orgasmes après le 7èmes. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un. Même avec Jasper je n'ai jamais aimé avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. Mais avec Bella, mon dieu, j'ai adoré. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est moi qui devrait l'a payé pour avoir couché avec moi tellement c'était incroyable.

_« Alice, je t'avais préparé un diner. »_

_« Tu m'avais fait à dîner ? »_

_« Oui, je voulais dîner avec toi avant ….. » _

Je suis touchée que Bella m'a préparé un repas, ma propre mère ne m'a plus jamais préparé un repas une fois que j'étais apte à me faire à manger seule.

_« Eh bien, on peut manger maintenant si tu veux. »_

_« Ouais. »_

Bella se lève du lit et se dirige vers sa garde-robe pour y prendre deux grands tee-shirts. Elle m'en donne un et mais l'autre sur elle.

Une fois habillé, elle me sourit. Et se dirige hors de la chambre. Une fois qu'elle est hors de la pièce, je repense à ce qu'on a vécu cette nuit, je suis pommé. J'ai même faillit plusieurs fois l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je mets ma tête entre mes mains, et soupire bruyamment et dis à haute voix :

« Je suis foutue »

_Allez laisser moi un commentaire pour savoir si ça vous a plus ou pas. Si je dois refaire des scènes lemon entre Bella et Alice ou si j'abandonne. SVP_


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me faisait toujours plaisir. Je continuerai à écrire des lemons (il y en aura un au prochain chapitre ou le suivant je ne sais pas encore) J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira aussi._

Chapitre 4

Je suis en attente dans la voiture qu'Abby reviennent avec ses affaires. Je repense encore ce que Bella m'a demandé avant que je ne parte de chez elle.

_Flash-Back :_

Je venais d'avoir finir de dîner avec Bella. C'était très agréable de dîner avec une autre personne que ma fille. Même si j'aime ma fille de tout mon cœur, c'est plaisant de pouvoir discuter avec un adulte de temps en temps. Je me suis dirigé vers la chambre de Bella, pour pouvoir me rhabiller. Quand je me suis retrouver dans sa chambre, le lit encore défait de nos ébats, je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'est de repartie au lit avec elle. Je secouais la tête en finissant de m'habiller pour vite partir et ne pas cédé à la tentation. Je retourner dans le salon, Bella regarder par la fenêtre, il y avait quelques billets sur la table je savais que c'étais pour moi alors je les ai pris et mit dans mon sac en murmurant en un au revoir à Bella. J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte car Bella m'appela :

_« Alice, je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Oui. » _

_« Pourquoi tu refuses de m'embrasser sur les lèvres ? » _

Oh mon dieu pourquoi me pose-t-elle cette question alors qu'elle pourrait m'en poser des milliards d'autres questions.

_« Ce n'est pas juste toi. Je refuse t'embrasser mes clients. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu couches bien avec eux. »_

Je décide de me retourner pour lui faire face, mais à ma grande surprise elle est toujours tourner vers la fenêtre. Tant mieux comme ça, ça sera plus facile de lui répondre.

_« Bella, le sexe c'est juste du sexe. Un baiser sur les lèvres est une marque d'amour, quelque chose de romantique, c'est un geste tendre et affectueux. Un geste que je réverse pour quelqu'un à qui j'ai des sentiments. Et je ne ressens absolument avec mes clients. » _Je me retiens de lui dire qu'avec elle je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser sur les lèvres_. _Et que je ressens un tas que truc pour elle.

_« Tu ressens absolument rien…. Mmh ok, merci de m'avoir répondu. »_

Sur cette dernière phrase j'ai quitté son appartement avec une ferme intention de ne plus jamais revenir ici.

_Fin du flash-back_

Si elle savait a quelle point ses lèvres m'obsède. La seule chose que je peux penser quand elle pose ses lèvres sur mon cou, c'est à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette bouche fabuleuse qui bougerait en même temps que la mienne. Je voudrais savoir quel goût a ses lèvres. Mmh. Je me surprends a me léchait mes lèvres rien qui d'y penser. Je dois absolument arrêter de penser à tout bout de champs à Bella. Et j'ai décidé d'ignorer les sentiments non identifiés que je ressens pour Bella. Je dois tout faire pour ne plus avoir affaire avec ma belle brune. Sinon je serais encore plus dans la panade que je le suis déjà.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par le son de la porte de la voiture qui se referme. Je fais un petit signe de la main pour saluer Esmée et je démarre la voiture. Il faut absolument que je m'occupe aujourd'hui pour ne pas à avoir à penser. Je demande à Abby comme s'est passer sa soirée avec les Cullen et comme d'habitude tout c'est très bien. Elle me raconte alors tout ce qu'elle a fait et manger.

_« Alors mon cœur, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui avec moi ? »_

_« Aller au parc ensuite acheter une crème glacée et acheter de nouveaux livres car je les ai déjà tous lu ? »_

_« Tu les as déjà tous lu ? A la vitesse que tu lis je devrais acheter une nouvelle maison parce qu'on aura bientôt plus de place pour les ranger »._

_« J'aimerais bien avoir une nouvelle maison, comme celle de mamie Esmée. »_

_« Bientôt bébé, je te promets qu'on aura une belle maison avec une immense bibliothèque pour tous tes livres et un jardin. Mais il faut être encore un petit peu patient. »_

_« D'accord. Et tu pourrais aussi trouver un mari, comme ça j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »_

_« Ça Abby je n'en suis pas si sûr. On n'est pas bien tous les deux ? »_

_« Si mais je voudrais que tu trouves un amoureux, parce que mamie Esmée sourit toujours quand papy Carlisle est là. Elle sourit tout le temps mais encore plus fort quand il est là et je voudrais que tu sourisses comme ça aussi. »_

_« D'accord Abby, allons chercher cette glace. »_

A mon plus grand soulagement, nous sommes arrivées au parc, ce qui m'évite à devoir répondre à ma fille. La seule personne à laquelle je pourrais pensé qui me ferais sourire comme Esmée et bien c'est Bella. Mais je me refuse d'y penser. Bella est une cliente rien de plus. Au fond de moi je sais que c'est le gros mensonge que je n'ai jamais dit.

_« Vite maman, je veux ma crème glacée. »_

Je ris quand ma fille, me traîne par la main vers le stand de crème glacée. Même si on est le matin, Je ne peux lui refuser une glace. Je gâte ma petite princesse. Je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Après avoir mangé une énorme glace, ma fille a voulu aller jouer aux toboggans. Alors je me suis assis sur un banc pas trop loin pour que je puisse la surveiller. J'aimais ces moments que passait avec ma fille et que je voyais qu'elle était heureuse, c'est les seules moments où j'avais l'impression d'être une bonne mère. J'étais tellement concentré à regarder que ma fille ne se faisait pas mal en jouant, que je n'ai pas entendu les deux personnes s'approcher de moi, avant que j'entends cette voix que maintenant je reconnaîtrai n'importe où.

_« Bonjour Alice. »_

_« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« J'ai décidé de faire une petite balade au parc avec mon frère, et je t'es aperçu alors j'ai décidé de venir te saluer. »_

_« Ah bon… eh bien … salut »_

J'étais mal à l'aise de la rencontrer là. Alors que j'étais dans le rôle de maman. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'avais une fille.

_« Alice, je te présente mon grand frère Emmett. Emmett voici Alice. »_

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi ce soit à Emmett ma fille arriva tout courant en sautant dans les bras de cet homme

_« Tonton Emmett ! »_ cria soudain ma fille

Tonton Emmett ? Tonton Emmett Cullen ? Emmett Cullen le frère de Bella ? Bella Cullen ?

Oh non Bella est la fille d'Esmée. La même Esmée qui garde ma fille la nuit pendant que sa propre fille me paye pour que je couche avec elle. Je suis dans une belle merde. Oh mon dieu.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez un petit commentaire comme d'habitude. Svp_

_Je recherche une personne__, qui pourrait me donner des conseils sur la suite de mon histoire et corriger a tournure de mes phrases, j'ai pleins d'idées mais j'ai du mal à les mettre en forme, et dés fois j'ai l'impression que c'est incompréhensible. Alors si quelqu'un est volontaire, pour m'aider j'en serais ravie. Une personne qui aime les même couples (pas tous mais la plupart) serais parfait pour que si je décide d'écris une autre histoire sur un de mes couples préférés, que ce soit la même personne pour toute mes histoires. Alors envoyer moi un petit mot._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6

_« Princesse, comment tu vas ? » _

_« Je vais bien, j'ai mangé une énorme glace avec maman, et après on va aller chercher des livres parce que j'ai déjà tout lu mes livres. Tu viens jouer avec moi tonton Emmett ?»_

_« Bien sûr princesse, j'ai toujours aimé jouer au toboggan. »_

J'étais toujours en état de choc. Je passais un moment agréable avec ma fille au parc. Et tout d'un coup voilà Bella qui arrive avec son frère. Qui ce se trouve être le fameux tonton Emmett de ma fille. Et je découvrais que la femme qui m'avait donnée de l'argent pour coucher avec moi, se trouvait être la fille de mamie Esmé. J'étais en plein délire. Oui c'était ça, je me suis endormie sur le banc et je rêvais. Je allais bientôt me réveillée.

_« Alice tu vas bien ? »_

Bella me regarda en souriant, là en ce moment j'avais envie de lui faire avaler son sourire. Il y avait qu'elle que la situation la faisait rire.

_« On peut savoir ce qui te fais sourire ? »_

_« Je sais pas. C'est toi, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »_

_« Oh et bien ravis de te faire rire, moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle comme situation. »_

_« Oh allez ce n'est pas si terrible. »_

_« Pas si terrible ? Tu veux rire. Je viens de découvrir que la femme qui m'a payé pour coucher avec elle, deux fois. Ce trouve être la fille de la nourrisse d'Abby. Excuses-moi de trouver cette situation très gênante. »_

_« Oh ça va stresse pas. S'est pas comme-ci j'allais dire à ta fille que je t'ai payée pour coucher avec toi. »_

_« Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir regarder ta mère en face, déjà qu'elle sait ce que je fais maintenant elle va savoir que sa fille a été ma cliente, je pourrais jamais. »_

_« Tu sais ma mère n'as jamais jugé personne. Et ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était marqué sur tout front que ta couché avec moi. »_

_« Qui as couché avec toi ? »_

Je me retournais pour faire face à Emmett, qui portais ma fille sur ses épaules.

_« Personne. Tu viens Abby on va aller à la librairie pour aller chercher tes livres et ensuite on rentre à la maison. »_

_« Maman, tonton Emmett veut bien venir avec nous à librairie. Et il a dit que Bella voudrait bien venir aussi avec nous parce qu'elle adore les livres. Hein Bella tu veux bien venir avec nous ? »_

_« Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup venir avec toi. Mais seulement si ta maman veut bien qu'on viennent avec vous »_

Ma fille se retournait vers moi, elle m'a fait cette moue que j'adorais et elle savait que quand elle faisait ça, je ne pouvais jamais rien lui refuser. Rah je détestais de ne pas savoir dire non à ma fille!

_« D'accord »_

_« Génial. Allez tonton Emmett. Direction la librairie. »_

Emmett a fait demi-tour, et se dirige vers la librairie. Abby sur les épaules de son tonton Emmett. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi ma fille l'aimait tant c'est un nounours grandeur nature.

Bella et moi marchions derrière eux en silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle avait l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées et on dirait qu'elle luttait contre quelle chose, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pensait mais je crois qu'une vrai bataille faisait rage en elle, tout comme en moi. Je luttais pour ne pas céder à la tentation de lui prendre la main ou de l'embrasser. Et je savais que si je passais plus de temps avec elle, je ne me maîtriserais plus longtemps.

Une fois dans la librairie, Emmett a descendu ma fille de ses épaules, qui a couru se précipité sur moi pour me prendre par la main.

_« Allez maman, vite, sinon il n'y aura plus de livre tout le monde va les prendre._

_« Abby ralentis, il y a des tas de livres on n'est pas obligé de courir. »_

_« Si tonton Emmett a dit qu'il n'y aura plus de livres »_

_« Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que dit mon frère, c'est un idiot » fit Bella_

_« Eh je ne suis pas un idiot » _Intervint le concerné_._

Mais ma fille ne voulait pas savoir si cela était vrai ou pas elle continuait à me trainer rayon par rayon.

Au bout d'un petit moment Bella nous a rejointes. Elle s'était approcher derrière moi, et je sentais son souffle contre mon cou quand elle me disait :

_« Alors elle a trouvé son bonheur ? »_

Etant donné que je m'étais éloigné tellement rapidement d'elle et de sa chaude respiration que je me suis cogné la hanche sur le coin du rayon.

_« Merde »_

_« Ca va Alice ? »_

_« Je vais bien, on a fini. » je lui répondis sèchement._

_« Pas la peine de me mordre. Alors Abby tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai tous les livres que je voulais. »_

_« Tu sais ma puce, j'ai gardé tous les livres que j'avais quand j'avais ton âge. Si tu veux je peux te les donner. »_

_« C'est vrai tu veux bien ! »_

_« Oui, ils sont un petit peu vieux, mais je pense que tu les aimeras. »_

_« Tu es vraiment gentille. Merci. » _s'exclama ma fille en sautant dans les bras de Bella pour lui faire un câlin._ « Hein maman Bella est gentille ? »._

_« Oui, elle l'est. »_

Ma fille est partit tout courant vers Emmett qui nous attendait à l'entrée du magasin. Je me retournais vers Bella.

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça »_

_« Non mais j'en ai envie »_

_« Bella, je veux pas que tu donnes quoi que ce soit à ma fille. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Bon sang Bella, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas que ma fille ai quelque chose avoir avec ce que je fais la nuit pour gagner de l'argent, c'est clair. »_

_« J'ai compris. Mais tu n'as qu'à le voir comme ça : J'ai fait un cadeau à la petite fille que ma mère garde et non comme si j'avais fait un cadeau à la fille de la femme que je paye la nuit. »_

Bien sûr, Bella avait réponse à tout. Je m'étais dirigé ensuite vers la caisse pour payer mes achats, avant de rejoindre ma fille qui attendait avec Emmett.

_« Abby, on va rentrer à la maison maintenant. Emmett j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer. »_

_« Pareil Alice. Bon Abby, a ce soir_. »

_« A ce soir tonton Emmett et merci d'être venu avec nous c'était chouette. Au revoir Bella »_

_« Au revoir ma puce et je te donnerais tous mes livres promis »_

_« D'accord merci »_

J'ai fait un signe de tête à Bella pour lui dire au revoir. J'avais commencé à m'éloigner avec ma fille par la main quand Bella cria

_« A ce soir Alice »_

J'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Mais par contre ma fille avait parfaitement entendu.

_« Pourquoi Bella t'a-t-elle dit à ce soir, maman ? »_

_« Peut-être qu'elle sera chez Esmée ce soir quand je vais t'y déposée. »_

Bien sûr ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle m'avait dit à ce soir, mais je ne pouvais lui dire qu'elle avait dit ça parce qu'elle viendrait me chercher ce soir pour coucher avec elle, à ma fille.

Tout le reste de la journée, je l'ai passée à nettoyer mon studio. Il fallait que j'occupé mon esprit pour ne pas penser à Bella. Et essayé de trouver une solution pour ne plus avoir à faire avec elle.

Comme d'habitude au soir, j'étais sur le trottoir avec Tanya, lorsqu'une Berline s'arrêta devant nous.

_« Alors mes chéries c'est combien ? »_

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre, l'habituelle Porsche jaune se gara devant la berline.

_« Je crois que c'est pour toi. »_ m'a dit Tanya

Voilà maintenant, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Monter dans la Berline ?

Monter dans la Porsche ?

J'ai décidé de monter dans la Berline. Avec le gars.

_« Ton prix sera le mien, roule. »_

_Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût ? Envoyez-moi une petite Review, je répondrai comme la dernière fois à chacun (pour les inscrits, les autres je n'ai pas d'adresse pour vous répondre). Si j'ai beaucoup de review je mettrais le chapitre suivant en ligne demain soir. Et je remercie encore une fois ma beta qui a pris du temps pour relire mes chapitres et corriger mes nombreuses erreurs._


	7. Chapitre 6

_Voilà le chapitre suivant_

Chapitre 6

Le gars m'avait emmené dans un motel miteux, comme d'habitude. J'ai essayé de faire comme d'habitude, de l'aguicher, l'exciter. Mais quand j'ai senti ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres et sa respiration dans mon cou, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Dès que je fermer les yeux je voyais Bella.

_« Stop!»_

J'ai crié mais il ne s'est pas arrêtais. Alors j'ai mis toute les forces que j'avais en moi pour le repousser.

_« J'ai dit stop !»_

_« Tu ne vas pas jouer à la saint nitouche maintenant, j'ai payé !»_

_« Tiens reprends ton argent je me casse »_

_« Oh non tu ne vas pas d'en tirer comme ça salope. Tu as commencé, maintenant tu termines. »_

_« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je m'en vais! »_

Le type s'est approché de moi, a levé la main, et m'as giflé.

_« Tu as intérêt à partir maintenant avant que je ne prenne ce qui me reviens le droit !»_

J'ai pris mes affaires et mon sac et je suis parti tout courant de la chambre vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Jamais aucun client ne m'avait giflé. Jamais. Je m'interdisais de pleurer. Quand ce type avait ses mains sur moi j'avais l'impression de trompé Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette fille. Elle m'a complètement lavé le cerveau. Je marchais dans la rue pour trouver un arrêt de bus pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi, quand j'ai senti une présence derrière moi.

_« Cela a été rapide »_ Je stoppais nette

_« Que fais-tu là ? Tu nous as suivis ?_ »

_« Ouais, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu es monté avec le type alors que j'étais venu te chercher »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires rentre chez toi Bella. Et laisse-moi tranquille.»_

_« Oh non Alice tu ne vas partir comme ça loin de moi. Tu vas monter dans ma voiture et tu vas me suivre. »_

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps lui répondre qu'elle m'agrippa le bras avec force pour la suivre et honnêtement je n'avais pas la force de protester. Alors je la suivais docilement dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, elle agrippait le volant avec tellement de force que j'ai cru qu'elle allait soit briser le volant, soit ses doigts. Je savais que j'allais le regretter de l'avoir ignorer plus tôt ce soir. Après tout, j'ai toujours fait les mauvais choix dans ma vie.

Quand Bella arrêta la voiture je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas à son appartement mais dans un hôtel. Un hôtel miteux comme le précédent.

_« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »_

_« Parce que je me suis rendu compte que si je traitais correctement comme je l'ai fait à chaque fois qu'on s'est vue, tu m'ignore ensuite et tu préfères partir avec le premier type venu au lieu de moi alors j'ai décidé de faire comme tes autres clients et allez dans un hôtel quelconque. Comme ça la prochaine fois tu montras peut-être avec moi. »_

Je suis sortie de la voiture de Bella. Elle s'est dirigeait vers la réception pour demander une chambre. Lorsque le gars de la réception m'a vue il m'avait lancé un regard salasse puis à regarder Bella en lui donnant clé et lui a dit.

_« Tu es une veinarde, ma belle. Amuse-toi bien. »_

Bella ne répondit pas. Je sentais qu'elle était en colère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil. Ce n'est pas comme ci, je lui appartenais. Une fois qu'on était rentré dans la chambre. J'ai dit à Bella que je voulais aller prendre une douche. Elle m'avait répondu par un grognement. Une fois sous la douche, je laissais libre court à mes larmes, je n'avais plus la force de les retenir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir monté dans cette voiture, je m'en voulais d'avoir permis à Bella d'entrée dans mon cœur. Je me haïssais, autant que je l'aimais. J'ai entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, le bruit des vêtements qu'on laisse tombé par terre. La porte de la douche s'est ouverte et Bella est rentré avec moi sous la douche. J'étais soulager que le jet de la douche me permettais de cacher mes larmes.

J'ai mobilisé tout mon courage et je me suis retourné pour faire face à Bella

_« Bella, que fais-tu?»_

Je lui ai demandé, mais Bella a continué d'avancer vers moi et je me suis retrouvé le dos contre le mur. Elle a pris mes deux mains et les a placés au-dessus de ma tête. Je sentais de petit baiser légers dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon corps de réagir. Je gémissais.

_« Je ne veux plus que tu vois d'autre clients, je veux être la seule. »_

J'étais bien incapable de répondre alors qu'elle avait ses mains partout sur mon corps et ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Bella a déplacé une de ses mains vers ma poitrine et a commençait à me caresser de plus en plus fort. Je me haïssais en ce moment pour ne pas avoir la force d'empêcher mon corps de réagir. Bella souriait contre mon cou car elle savait que je prenais du plaisir avec elle. Elle est tombait à genoux devant moi, et embrassa doucement mon ventre, avant de le mordre violement

_« Tu es à moi, Alice… »_

A ce moment-là je pouvais lui promettre tout ce qu'elle voulait même d'aller en enfer à pieds nu, à condition qu'elle continuait à me faire du bien. Elle commençait à déplacer sa bouche vers mon entrejambe, à m'embrasser le sexe sans jamais toucher mon mont de plaisir. J'ai essayé de me déplacer pour que sa bouche se retrouvé directement à l'endroit où je voulais qu'elle soit mais elle m'avait attrapé mes hanches pour que je ne puisse plus me déplacer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait enfin attrapé mon clitoris entre ses lèvres.

_« Oh Bella! ». _

Je m'écriais à haute voix, en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules pour me soutenir. Bella continuait sa douce torture. Je sentais mon orgasme se rapprocher. Je resseré les épaules de ma belle brune plus fort, en y enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau.

_« Oh….oui. »_

J'ai criais quand mon orgasme violent s'abattais sur moi. Bella me retenais toujours par les hanches jusqu'à ce que mes spasmes s'arrêtaient. Elle se relevait et m'embrassa dans mon cou. Et aspirait ma peau. Je savais que plus tard j'aurais une marque. Mais je m'en fiche complètement. Bella a déplacé ses mains encore une fois vers le bas de mon corps. Et enfonça deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais encore sensible de mon précédent orgasme. Donc quand elle a commencé un rapide va et vient tout en caressant mon clitoris, mon corps n'a pas était long avant de se remettre a tremblé alors que mon deuxième orgasme me déchira le ventre.

_« Oh mon dieu, Bella !" »_

J'ai hurlé quand je suis venue pour la seconde fois. Bella m'avait murmuré des excuses en me tenant serré contre elle. Lorsque ma respiration était redevenue normale, Bella m'a regardé en s'excusant encore une fois, avant de sortir de la douche. Après quelques temps, j'ai entendu la porte de la chambre se refermer. J'ai décidé de sortir de la douche pour me rhabiller et rentrer chez moi.

Je n'avais comprends pas très bien ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi s'est-elle excuser alors qu'après tout elle prenait ce qui lui revenait de droit après avoir payer.

Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez moi, j'ai réfléchit à tous ce qui c'était passer dans ma vie. Et j'avais décidé de me trouver un travail convenable. Dès que j'aurais déposée Abby à l'école je rechercherais un autre travail. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à faire cela. Et aussi j'avais finalement accepté d'accepter mes sentiments pour Bella. Mais je me refusais toujours de les laisser à l'air libre.

_Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Bella qui devenait dingue._


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_« Bonjour Esmé. Abby est prête ? »_

_« Oui elle arrive, Alice qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? »_

_« Ne vous inquiété pas Esmée tout vas bien, ce n'est pas important.. »_

_« Bien sûr que si c'est important. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe Alice »_

_« Je ne peux pas…»_

Je me suis effondré en larmes. Esmé m'a prise dans ses bras pour me consoler.

_« Alice, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Quelqu'un s'est montrer violent avec toi hier soir ? »_

_« Non pas vraiment, mais disons que je ne sais plus où j'en suis en ce moment. Toute ma vie part en morceaux. »_

Je me détachais d'Esmé pour pouvoir sécher mes larmes avant que ma fille ne me voit comme ça.

_« Esmé, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire le tapin. Je vais trouver un autre boulot. Donc je vais garder Abby le soir. Et si jamais je trouve un travail est –ce que vous pourriez garder Abby quand je travaillerais et quand elle ne sera pas à l'école ? »_

_« Bien sûr, que je vais encore garder Abby, à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit. »_

_« Merci Esmé. »_

_« Tu peux me parler si tu veux je serais toujours disponible pour toi. Ça te ferais peut-être du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. »_

_« Oui, ça me soulagerais peut-être d'en parler à quelqu'un. »_

_« Très bien, Alors rendez-vous au petit café au coin de la rue de l'école d'Abby à 12h. »_

_« Maman, tu m'as manqué » fit Abby en arrivant._

_« Toi aussi mon poussin » lui dis-je en la serrant fort dans mes bras._

_« Au revoir Abby, et rendez-vous à 12h Alice._

_« Merci Esmé, a toute à l'heure. »_

Midi était arrivé trop vite à mon goût. Je ne voulais plus allez au rendez-vous avec Esmé. Je ne suis plus du tout sûr que ça me ferait du bien d'en parler. J'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour. Quand je suis tombé nez à nez avec Esmé.

_« Ré-bonjour ma chérie. »_

_« Esmé. »_

_« Viens on va s'assoir et boire un café et peut-être même manger un sandwich. »_

Après que nous étions installé à notre table et avions passé commande, Esmé a débuté la discussion.

_« As-tu déjà trouvé un nouveau travail ? »_

_« Non ce n'est pas facile, quand on a pas de référence professionnelle… »_

_« Bon ce n'est pas grave parce que je t'ai trouvé un petit boulot en tant que serveuse, un des patients de Carlisle se plaignait l'autre jour d'être en manque de personnel. Carlisle l'appeler ce matin après ton départ et il a accepté de d'engager. Tu commences demain. »_

_« Oh mon dieu Esmé merci je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez vous faîtes tellement pour Abby et moi! »_

_« Ça me fais plaisir. Et tout ce que je veux c'est que vous soyez toutes les deux heureuses. »_

_« Merci »_

_« Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, maintenant que la partie boulot est réglée. »_

_« Je ne sais plus on s'en suit j'ai toujours su …. J'ai fait….. Esmé je suis tombé amoureuse. »_

_« Et bien c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. »_

_« Pas vraiment, depuis que je l'ai rencontré ma vie vole en éclat. »_

_« C'est un des tes clients ? »_

_« Oui enfin non pas tout à fait c'est plutôt une cliente »_

_« Je vois »_

_« Et depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré je me suis senti attirer par elle. Comme un aimant. Elle est constamment dans ma tête, je me demande toujours ce qu'elle fait avec qui elle est. Je n'ai jamais ressentis tout ça._

_« Et cette femme sait que tu as des sentiments pour elle ? »_

_« Non bien-sûr que non, personne ne voudrait qu'une putain soit amoureuse d'elle. »_

_« Alice il faut que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser sans cesse. Et je connais plusieurs personnes qui seraient heureux que tu nourrisses des sentiments pour eux. Alice tu es tellement jolie, intelligente, gentille et une bonne maman. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas t'aimer. »_

_« Oui, mais jamais elle n'aura de sentiments pour moi comme j'en ai pour elle… »_

_« Alice c'est à toi de décidé, mais tu ne peux en être sûr tant que tu ne lui a rien dit »_

Je me demandais si elle sera aussi compréhensive si je lui disais que j'étais amoureuse de sa fille. J'étais sûr qu'Esmée ne serai pas si heureuse de m'avoir comme belle fille. Je pouvais voir Esmé faire un signe de la main à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière moi.

_« Alice, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais j'ai invité ma fille à venir nous rejoindre. »_

Je m'étouffais dans le sandwich que j'étais en train de manger. Elle avait invité sa fille à nous rejoindre ? Faîtes qu'elle ait une deuxième fille, faîtes que ce ne sois pas Bella.

Elle approchait de nous, pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras pour la saluer. Et se retourna vers moi.

_« Bonjour, Alice »_

_« Bella »_

Quand je vous disais que ma vie volait en éclat depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, alors que je passais un bon midi. Je venais d'accepter les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle, et elle débarque. Je vous le dit j'ai une mauvaise étoile au-dessus de ma tête. Et je savais que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger si elle débarquait à chaque fois à l'improviste.

Esmé faisait la conversation avec Bella, lui demandant si elle allait reprendre son travail bientôt ou si elle demandera enfin sa mutation qu'elle voulait depuis un moment. Bella ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'instant. Ensuite Esmé m'a demandé comment on allait s'organiser pour Abby. Je travaillerais surement dans la journée donc il faudra qu'elle aille chercher ma fille à l'école et la garder jusqu'à temps que je quitte le boulot. Je sentais que Bella me fixait depuis que j'avais commencé à parler à Esmé. Mais je n'osais pas affronter son regard.

_« Euh … excusez-moi les filles….. je vais euh….. je reviens »_

Esmé s'est levé et nous a laissé Bella et moi seule à table. Et je remerciais une fois de plus ma foutu étoile de me retrouver dans cette situation.

_« Alice? »_

_« Oui? »_

_« Peux-tu me regarder s'il te plaît »_

Je relevais ma tête et regardais Bella dans les yeux, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle dise quelques chose.

_« Alice, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette nuit... »_

_Une petite review ?_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8_

_« Alice, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette nuit. »_

_« Tu n'as pas être désolée. »_

_« Si Alice je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer, mais quand je t'es vu monter dans la voiture de ce mec, j'ai vu noir. Que tu préfère aller avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, je ne sais pas j'ai pété un câble. Mais ça n'excuse pas la manière dont je me suis comporté avec toi ensuite. Je sais aussi que tu ne prends pas de plaisir a faire ce que tu fais, mais j'ai pensé qu' avec moi c'était différents que tu avais aimé passer du temps avec moi, même si je te paye, je pense que tu aimer être avec moi. Et sache aussi que je ne savais pas que tu déjeunais avec ma mère, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle déjeunait avec une de ses amies et elle m'a proposé de venir la rejoindre, j'ignorais que c'était toi. »_

_« C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. »_

_« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec moi hier soir ? S'il te plaît …»_

_« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Très bien, j'ai aimé passer du temps avec toi même si j'étais ta catin. Tu m'as fait me sentir comme j'étais une autre personne. Tu es était différente. Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai pris du plaisir. Le dîner, les conversations avec toi c'était comme si tu étais mon amie. Et quand on a couché ensemble, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir. Et même hier soir, j'ai eu du plaisir même si c'était différent des autres fois. J'ai aimé alors t'excuses pas. »_

_« Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait encore se voir ? »_

_« Non, parce que j'ai trouvé un autre travail. Enfin Esmé m'a trouvé un travail en tant que serveuse. Alors il faudra tu te trouves une autre fille… »_

_« Non ce n'est pas ça, je voudrais simplement être amis avec toi. »_

_« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée »_

_« Qu'est qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? »_

Esmé est arrivé derrière moi, j'étais surpris.

_« Que Alice, Abby et moi allions à la fête foraine un de ces jours. »_

_« Oh ça serait une bonne idée. Abby sera absolument ravie d'aller à la fête foraine. »_

Bella me regardait avec amusement elle savait très bien que je ne refuserais pas devant sa mère car je ne pourrais pas lui dire les raisons de ce refus_._

Nous avons continué de discuter dans une ambiance légèrement plus détendue.

Mes premiers jours de travail s'étaient sont plutôt bien passé. J'étais morte de fatigue a force de courir partout. Mais j'étais heureuse de faire enfin un métier dont je n'avais plus honte et de pouvoir marcher la tête haute dans la rue parce que j'avais peur que ce soit marqué sur mon front que j'étais une prostituée. Le patron avait l'air plutôt sympa. Il avait même accepté qu'Abby venais ici prendre son petit déjeuner avant de partir à l'école étant donnée que je commençais tôt le matin, je ne peux plus l'amener à l'école mais un Cullen vient la chercher pour l'emmener à l'école et venais me la ramener après pour m'éviter de faire la route. Ce matin c'était Emmett qui était la chercher, ma fille était contente étant donnée qu'elle pourrait dire a toute sa classe qu'Emmett était son tonton ours. Ma fille était heureuse de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec moi. Et moi j'étais heureuse quand elle était heureuse.

Je n'avais plus eu le temps de repenser à Bella depuis que j'avais commencé mon boulot. Et elle me manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Je demandais des nouvelles quand je voyais un des membres de sa famille. J'ai toujours essayé de le demander subtilement, mais j'ai l'impression que les Cullen ont découvert mon secret car à chaque fois que je le demandais ils ont ce super grand sourire qui me disait « on sait tout ». Mais malgré ça je ne pouvais pas m'empêchais de leur demander de ses nouvelles.

_« Salut Maman. Devine qui est venu me chercher à l'école aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Mumh, Je ne sais pas… attends je vais deviner…..la fée clochette? » ma fille s'esclaffa_

_-« Mais non Maman c'est Bella ! »_

Je levais la tête pour trouver Bella près de la porte du restaurant. Elle me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendais automatiquement.

_« Vas t'assoir ma puce, je vais parler à Bella et je viendrais t'apporter un goûter, d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord. »_

Je me dirigeais vers Bella. Il suffisait qu'une la première fois en quelques jour je pense à elle, pour qu'elle débarque dans la minute même.

_« Bonjour Bella »_

_« Salut, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit moi qui a était chercher ta fille? Normalement c'était ma mère mais elle m'a appelée pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Alors me voilà. »_

_« Non ça ne me dérange pas que ce soit toi qui aie ramené Abby, elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ? Et merci aussi pour les livres, Esmé les lui a donnée hier elle était ravis d'avoir de nouveaux livres. »_

_« Il y a pas de soucis. Ça me fait plaisir de lui offrir. Alors tu as repensé à la proposition que je t'avais faite la semaine dernière pour vous emmenés toutes les deux à la fête foraine ? »_

_« Bella, je sais pas….. »_

_« Oh non Alice, je ne prendrais pas non comme réponse. Ca me tiens vraiment à cœur de vous y emmener. »_

_« Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on passe du temps après ce qui s'est passée entre nous.. »_

_« Très bien. »_

Bella se détourna de moi, pour se diriger vers la porte et sortir du restaurant. Je savais que je l'avais blésée, mais je ne voulais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour préparer le goûter de ma fille.

_« Bonjour »_

Je me retournais pour trouver Bella, me regardant avec un sourire en coin. Et me tendait sa main vers moi. Je souriais en lui prenant la main.

_« Je m'appelle Isabella Cullen, je préfère Bella. »_

_« Enchantée Bella, je m'appelle Alice Brandon »_

_« Alice, j'aimerais beaucoup que toi et ta fille m'accompagnaient à la fête foraine demain pour toute la journée. »_

_« Ma fille et moi serions ravie de t'accompagner à la fête foraine demain toute la journée »_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

_« Trop cool, on va à la fête foraine demain? C'est génial maman » intervient Abby._

_« Ouais, c'est génial »_ je répondais à ma fille sans quitter Bella des yeux.

Peut-être qu'on pourrait finalement repartir de zéro.

_Alors Alice et Bella vont-elles réussir à être amies ? Une petite Review (plus j'en ai, plus vite le chapitre suivant sera mis en ligne)_


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Bella et moi avions convenu de nous retrouver directement à la fête foraine. Abby était folle de joie, c'était la première fois qu'elle y allait et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tout le long de la route ma fille n'avait pas arrêté de me parler de Bella. « Bella est trop gentille. » « Bella est belle », « Bella est intelligente », moi qui avais décidé de ne plus penser à elle et bien c'est raté. Je pense que mère et fille se sont éprissent de la belle brune aux yeux noisette.

_« Oh maman regarde Bella est déjà là. Vite, vite, vite. »_

_« Deux minutes laisse-moi me garer avant. »_

_« Maman tu crois que si je demande à Bella si elle veut être ma tata, elle va vouloir ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

J'avais à peine eu le temps d'arrêter la voiture que ma fille était déjà sortie pour courir dans les bras de Bella.

_« Maman, Bella est d'accord, elle veut bien être ma tata. Maintenant il faut que je trouve un papa, et j'aurais une vraie famille. »_ me dit-elle une fois que je les ai rejointe.

« _Hey Alice comment vas-tu ? » _

_« Ca va et toi. »_

_« Ouais, je suis heureuse que tu sois venues. »_

_« Je ne pouvais pas décevoir cette petite princesse. » _

_« Alors prête à s'amuser? »_

_« Ouais !» _

Cria ma fille en nous prenant toutes les deux la main et en nous trainant jusqu'aux caisses. Bien-sûr arriver au guichet moi et Bella nous nous sommes disputer pour savoir qui aller payer pour les tickets. J'ai refusé que Bella paye pour les tickets, cela me rappelais ce que j'étais dans le passé. Je lui ai expliqué mes raisons une fois que l'on était relativement loin des oreilles indiscrètes et elle a compris.

Abby nous a entrainées de manège en manège. Elle a mangé tout un tas de sucrerie. Je n'ai jamais rien refusé à ma fille, mais là, en plus, c'était sa journée alors je lui aie rien refusé du tout. Même Bella ne lui refusait rien. Abby avait décidé qu'elle voulait un ours en peluche géant au stand du tir à la carabine. Bella et moi avons essayé de le gagner mais la seule chose que nous avons gagné c'est qu'une grande humiliation, pas un seul ballon touché. Alors Bella à soudoyer le gérant du stand pour qu'on puisse l'avoir. Il nous l'a donnée. J'ai regardé Bella avec un regard de reproche mais elle a haussé les épaules en disant :

_« C'est à ta fille que je l'offre pas à toi._ »

J'ai souris à son raisonnement. Elle m'a pris la main et celle de ma fille pour nous amener vers la grande roue. Quand sa main a rencontré ma main j'ai reçu comme un choc électrique dans ton mon corps. C'était une sensation géniale d'avoir sa main dans la mienne.

Nous avons fait une pause pour manger un hamburger et des frites à midi. J'ai découvert un peu plus sur la vie de Bella. Qu'elle avait passé une licence en histoire de l'art en même temps que son diplôme de finance. Je lui ai dit que j'ai toujours voulu travailler dans la mode mais que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Je lui ai parlé de mes parents ou plutôt des gens qui se faisaient appelé mes parents, car ils m'ont toujours ignoré depuis que je suis petite.

Ensuite nous nous sommes rendus à la piscine à boule, mais Abby ne pouvait y rentré que si un adulte l'accompagnais alors Bella s'est proposé d'aller avec elle. Au bout de quelques minutes je les aie rejointes. Alors on s'est amusé comme trois petites folles.

_« Tata Bella, maman, je veux y aller maintenant il y a encore des jeux que je veux faire. »_

Je regarde ma fille, elle avait ses mains sur les hanches et nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Oui, maman, »_ Lui répondit Bella _« Elle te ressemble, c'est une mini Alice » _me dit-elle en me lançant un regard amusé_. _

_« Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne fasse pas les mêmes erreur que moi. »_

_« Impossible, car tu es une bonne mère, tu seras toujours là pour elle, tu ne la laisseras pas tombé et puis elle a la famille Cullen qui veillera aussi sur elle. Elle saura prendre les bonnes décisions dans sa vie. »_

Il faisait déjà nuit quand nous nous dirigeons vers le parking, Abby était sur le dos de Bella car elle se plaignait d'avoir mal au pied. Mais le temps qu'on marche jusqu'à la voiture, elle s'était endormie sur le dos de Bella. Elle a tellement courut partout que c'est normal qu'elle soit épuisé. J'ai ouvert la portière arrière pour qu'elle puisse y déposé la petite endormie sur le siège.

_« Au revoir ma petite princesse. »_ Dit-elle à ma fille en l'embrassant sur son front.

_« Je t'aime Bella. »_ a murmuré Abby à moitié endormie.

Je referme la porte, et me retournait vers Bella.

_« Merci Bella, on a vraiment passé une journée merveilleuse grâce à toi. »_

_« De rien tout le plaisir à était pour moi. »_

On se regardait toute les deux, pas bien sure de savoir quoi faire. C'était le moment idéal pour un baiser d'au revoir. Je me sentais timide comme une collégienne de douze ans qui avait son premier béguin. Je me penchais vers Bella doucement et quand nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, j'ai dévié vers sa joue pour y déposer un léger baiser. Je relevais la tête et elle me prit dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre elle. Pendant toute la journée Bella a saisi chaque occasion pour me toucher, sa cuisse qui touchait ma cuisse dès qu'on était assises, posait ses mains sur mes hanches à chaque fois qu'on faisait la queue à un manège, me prenait la main pour ne pas qu'on se perde selon elle. Je n'allais pas mentir en disant que tout ça me dérangeait, parce que j'ai adoré chaque moment. J'avais l'impression que l'on était une famille et non pas de simple amies. Mais j'avais peur de savoir où tout ça allait nous emmener. Il fallait que je me décide c'était soit « Bella amant » soit « Bella amie », parce que si on continuait comme ça j'allais perdre la raison. J'étais tellement perdu quand je devais prendre une décision sur Bella.

_« Au revoir Alice » _Me murmura-t-elle contre mon cou en m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps en même temps.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre, son odeur m'avait enivré. Elle sentait tellement bon que j'avais envie de grignoter son cou. Je sentais qu'elle se détachait de moi. Et je me détachais à mon tour. Mais aussitôt qu'on avait repris nos distances je ressentais un vide immense en moi.

« _Au revoir Bella » _

Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, et a ouvert sa portière avant de se retourner vers moi.

_« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que Esmé t'a invité toi et ta fille demain à notre repas de famille. Alors je viendrais te chercher à 18h. »_

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle montait dans sa voiture et quitta le parking.

Génial un repas de famille. C'est la première fois que j'étais invité à ce genre de repas. De toute façon avec Bella, elle me fait vivre mes premières fois dans beaucoup de domaine

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison c'est dérouler dans le calme vu que mon petit ange dormait.

Une fois que je fus arrivé à la maison, j'ai vu que j'avais du courrier, je l'ai posé sur la table avant de préparé Abby pour la nuit, elle ne s'était réveillé que quand je l'avais mis dans le lit pour me dire :

_« Je t'aime maman. »_

_« Bonne nuit mon cœur. »_

Ma fille était vraiment la seule que j'avais réussie dans ma vie. Je me dirigeais vers le courrier et une lettre attira mon regard. A la lecture du courrier je me rendais compte que c'était la réponse au courrier que je leur avais envoyé il y a quelques temps et leur réponse était affirmative.

_Alors ce chapitre ? Le presque baiser d'Alice avec Bella ? Rassurez-vous le vrai baiser arrivera très bientôt. Comme le chapitre suivant plus de Reviews j'ai, plus vite le chapitre suivant vous aurais. Tous les chapitres sont prêt et en attente._


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Mon dieu dire que je suis nerveuse est un euphémisme. J'étais pétrifié. Je n'ai jamais participé à un repas de famille avant. Et en plus de cela, je devais annoncer ma décision à Bella, et je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir à cette annonce. Elle faisait tellement d'effort depuis hier pour qu'on oublie le passé et qu'on recommence sur de nouvelles bases pour devenir amies, elle se montrait tellement gentille et attentionné que je tombais si c'est possible de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle.

_« T'en fais pas, tout va bien ce passer en plus tu connais toute ma famille, alors tu n'as pas besoin de stresser »_

_« C'est la première fois que je vais à une fête de famille »_

_« T'as jamais fait ça avec ta famille ?. »_

_« Ma mère n'invitais jamais personne à la maison, et quand on était invité elle me laissait à la maison. Donc je n'ai jamais participé à une fête de famille »_

_« C'est nul de la part de ta mère. Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va être bien. Ma mère aura fait des kilos et des kilos de nourriture, on va discuter ensemble, rire. Et à la fin du repas mon frère va encore nous faire jouer à un de ses stupides comme d'habitude. Tu vas voir ça sera bien. »_

_« Oui, si tu le dit »_

_« Bon. Et toi ma puce tu es contente de venir manger chez moi ? »_

_« Oui..»_

_« Alice qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Abby, hier elle était heureuse et maintenant elle est triste ?»_

_« Elle va bien et je te l'expliquerais plus tard. »_

_« D'accord »_

Depuis que j'avais annoncé à Abby la nouvelle, elle avait pleuré toute la journée en me demandant pourquoi je faisais ça. Comme si j'avais le choix ! Elle comprendra les raisons qui m'ont poussée à le faire quand elle sera en âge de comprendre et que je lui expliquerais tout.

_« On est arrivé. »_

Nous descendions toutes les trois de la voiture de Bella. Emmett, Esmé et Carlisle nous avaient entendus arrivées car ils étaient tous les trois devant la porte en train de nous attendre en souriant.

_« Hey, j'ai cru vous vous étiez perdus! » fit Emmett._

_« Ah très drôle. Mais Alice ne savait pas quoi porter alors elle s'est changé trois fois avant qu'on puisse partir. »_

Je ne savais pas quoi porter pour cette soirée, Bella m'avait dit décontracté, mais j'avais du mal à choisir quoi mettre alors j'ai attendu que Bella arrive pour me dire quoi porter.

_« Tu es très jolie ma chérie. »_

_« Merci Esmé »_

Après un échange d'accolades, nous sommes rentrés dans la maison. Esmé nous avait tous invité à passer au salon pour boire l'apéritif. Rosalie y était déjà installer, quand je suis rentrée dans la pièce elle m'a lancé un regard noir, sans me saluer alors j'avais tout simplement décidé de l'ignorer.

_« Tu veux boire un verre de champagne Alice ?»_

_« Bien sûr »_

Depuis que nous étions arrivée Abby n'avait pas quitté les bras d'Emmett, et je pouvais voir qu'elle avait commencer à pleurer silencieusement. Je voulais me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais je savais qu'elle ne me l'aurait pas permis, elle ne me parle plus depuis ce matin. C'est normal, elle est en colère contre moi et elle est trop petite pour savoir que je fais pour notre bien à toutes les deux.

_« Abby tu veux venir avec moi joué dans le jardin ? »_ lui a demandé Emmett

Elle avait simplement hoché la tête pour accepter. Emmett s'est levé avec ma fille dans ses bras et m'a fait un clin d'œil en passant devant moi. Je savais qu'elle allait lui dire et j'espérais qu'il pourrait le garder pour lui en attendant que je le dise aux autres.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Abby ? » m'a demandé Esmé_

_« Elle est en colère contre moi. Elle refuse que je lui parle depuis ce matin »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je vous le dirais plus tard, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. »_

_« Très bien. Alors Alice comment se passe ton nouveau job ? »_

_« Le premier jour j'ai eu du mal mais j'ai réussi à prendre le rythme. Surtout le midi on n'a pas le temps de dire ouf. Mais sinon ça va. »_

_« Tant mieux je suis contente pour toi. Le patron a téléphoné à Carlisle, dans la journée pour le remercier de t'avoir recommandé, tu t'en sors très bien. » Je souris à Esmée._

_« Alors et toi Bella à tu décidé de ce que tu vas faire ? »_

_« Oui, papa je vais chercher un boulot dans l'art. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, et vu que j'ai ma licence en histoire de l'art, je vais pouvais prendre un boulot dans un musée, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà eu quelques proposition. »_

_« C'est bien parce-que je commençait à être inquiet. »_

Emmett et Abby étaient enfin revenu du jardin, Abby avait l'air moins triste ce qui me réchauffa le cœur, mais maintenant c'est Emmett qui avait un air contrarié. Ma fille est venue sur mes genoux pour me chuchoter dans l'oreille.

_« Je suis désolé maman d'avoir été en colère contre toi et je t'aime mais je suis triste. »_

J'ai serré ma fille dans mes bras, et lui aie dit.

_« Moi aussi mon cœur je t'aime tellement »_

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis parti cette fois-ci sur les genoux de Bella. Elles ont commencé une discussion sur les livres qu'elle lui avait donnée. Esmé avait annoncé que le dîner était prêt et qu'on pouvait passer dans la salle à manger. J'ai suivi Esmé dans la cuisine pour lui proposer mon aide.

_« Je peux vous aider ? »_

_« Non merci, Alice va t'assoir et te détendre. »_

_« Je n'arriverais pas à me détendre, alors je préfère vous aider. »_

_« Alice dis-moi ce qui se passe, je vois bien que tu as l'air préoccupé et Abby s'est mise à pleurer dans les bras d'Emmett tout à l'heure. Parle mois s'il te plaît Alice »_

C'est le moment ou jamais, j'aurais préféré en parler à Bella en premier mais je pensais que ça serait plus simple que je le dise à Esmé seule au lieu de l'annoncer à tout le monde à la fin du repas. Et je l'annoncerai sur le chemin du retour à Bella.

_« Esmé, je m'en vais demain. J'ai réservé un vol pour demain matin. »_

_Alors ce chapitre ? Dites-moi si vous avez aimez ?_


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

_« Esmé, je m'en vais demain. J'ai réservé un vol pour demain matin. »_

_« Mais pourquoi tu pars ? Je pense que tu étais heureuse ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de partir, de me faire une nouvelle vie ailleurs avec ma fille. Ici tout est devenu… trop. Je ne peux pas recommencer alors que tout me rappelles ce que j'étais il y a encore quelques jours et j'ai reçu hier une lettre pour me dire que j'ai été accepté pour suivre les cours de stylisme la semaine prochaine à New York. »_

_« Tu sais que la meilleur école de stylisme est ici ? »_

_« Oui je sais Esmée mais j'ai besoin de partir loin d'ici. »_

_« Je crois que je comprends, mais est ce que Bella est au courant de ton départ ? »_

_« Non, elle ne sait pas encore mais je vais lui dire tout à l'heure. »_

_« Elle va être bouleversé que tu partes. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Nous t'apprécions tous. »_

_« Je vous apprécie tous aussi, et je ne pense pas que Bella sera si bouleversée que ça. »_

_« Oh si croit moi. Mais pour toi aussi cela sera dur de la quitter alors que tu es amoureuse d'elle. »_

_« Comment vous….. »_

_« Je ne suis pas bête ma chérie, quand tu as dit que tu étais amoureuse d'un client que tu avais rencontrée, j'étais sure que c'était Bella, car le premier soir que vous vous êtes rencontré, je vous ai vue rentrer dans l'appartement de Bella. Elle venait de signer les papiers de son divorce et je voulais savoir comment elle allait, donc Carlisle à garder Abby le temps que je parte la voir et tu étais là avec elle. Et ensuite tu m'as parlé de tes sentiments envers une cliente, alors tout s'est mis en place dans ma tête.»_

_« Mais pourquoi, vous ne vous êtes pas énervée ou mise en colère contre moi ? Je ne sais pas moi, il y a quand même une Prostitué qui s'est entichée de votre fille! »_

_« Non ce n'est pas comme ça que je le voit, pour moi c'est une jolie femme, intelligente et courageuse qui était tombé amoureuse de ma fille. »_

_« Vous êtes trop gentille avec moi, et puis de toute façon il n'y aura plus jamais rien qui se passera entre Bella et moi. »_

_« Mumh… Allez viens me faire un câlin. »_

Esmé m'avait pris dans ses bras. C'est la plus gentille des femmes que j'avais rencontré. Elle était toujours souriante, agréable et ne jugeait jamais personne. C'était un amour avec un cœur énorme remplit d'amour.

_« Promets-moi de m'envoyer de vos nouvelles, et me prévenir lorsque tu es installé à New York. » _Me chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille

_« Je vous le promet »_

Juste au moment où on brisait notre câlin Bella est entré dans la pièce.

_« Maman, on a … Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

_« Bien sûr ma chérie, je vais arriver avec tous les plats, va avec Alice à table j'arrive tout de suite. »_

Bella me jetait un coup d'œil inquiet sur le chemin de la salle à manger. Juste avant de rentrer da la pièce Bella m'a retenue par le bras.

_« Tu sais tu peux me parler si tu veux. »_

_« Oui, je sais et t'inquiète pas je t'expliquerais tout, tout à l'heure »_

Elle m'a fait un signe de tête et je lui ai fait un sourire rassurant. Et sur l'impulsion je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

Le repas était délicieux. Esmé nous avait préparé un merveilleux couscous. Bella avait raison Esmé avait préparé un repas pour au moins 20 personnes alors que l'on était 7, encore plutôt 6 car Abby ne mangeait jamais beaucoup. Rosalie m'avait lancé des regards mauvais pendant tout la durée du repas, enfin depuis le début de la soirée, mais encore plus mauvais depuis que j'étais revenu de la cuisine avec sa belle-sœur. En parlant de Bella, elle était calme et discrète et me lança un regard en coin de temps en temps depuis le début du repas. C'est comme-ci qu'elle était ailleurs et pas ici avec nous. Peut-être que finalement elle regrettait de m'avoir invité au repas. Enfin bref je n'avais pas envie de penser à tout ça alors que c'était mon dernier repas avec les Cullen alors autant en profiter.

_« Bon je vais chercher le désert. »_

_« Non laisse maman je vais le chercher, rassie-toi »_

Bella est partie dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le désert, Rosalie s'est levé aussitôt pour suivre Bella_._

_« Alors Emmett, à quel jeu va tu nous faire jouer cette fois ci ?»_

Le visage d'Emmett s'éclaira, à la mention du mot jeu. Je me rendais compte qu'Emmett était un enfant prisonnier dans un corps d'adulte.

_« Oh, je ne sais pas encore car je ne voudrais pas faire fuir Alice…. »_

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que l'on entendait venir de la cuisine un bruit de vaisselle cassée, suivit par des éclats de voix_. _

_« Ferme-là Rosalie !»_

_« Mais Bella je dis ça pour toi... »_

_« Je veux rien entendre qui viennent de toi, tu es mal placé pour faire la morale aux autres, alors qu'on s'est tous dans quelle état tu étais avant que tu ne rencontres Emmett, je ne t'ai jamais jugé pour ton passée. Alors va te faire foutre !_

Bella arrivait dans la salle à manger, comme une furie, son visage était rouge de colère.

_« Alice et Abby prenait vos manteaux on y va. »._

Je n'ai cherché pas à discuter je me suis levais et prit une Abby inquiète dans mes bras_._

_« Bella qu'est… » _Emmett a commencé mais Bella l'a coupé

_« Toi quand je te dis quelque chose ce n'est pas pour que tu ailles le répété a ta pouffe qui te sert de copine. Je confie quelque chose à mon grand frère et toi tu vas le répété? T'es qu'un idiot ! »_

Bella était sortie en claquant la porte d'entrée, je remerciais Esmé et Carlisle pour m'avoir invité et me dépêchait de rejoindre Bella qui était en train de faire les cent pas devant sa voiture. Quand elle m'a vu arriver elle m'a dit :

_« Tu peux conduire, s'il te plaît, j'ai tellement la rage au fond de moi que je risquerai de faire un accident ? »_

_« Bien sûr »_

Je lui ai pris les clés et j'ai installé Abby à l'arrière de la voiture avant de m'installer à mon tour.

_« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passée ? » _lui dis-je en démarrant la voiture.

_« Oui, mais attends 2 minutes que je me calme avant parce je suis si en colère que je risquerais d'être encore grossière.»_

_« Tata Bella, j'aime pas que tu sois en colère. »_

_« T'inquiète pas ma chérie, je vais bientôt ne plus l'être »_

J'ai continué à rouler en attendant patiemment que Bella se décide à m'expliquer sa colère soudaine.

_Alors ce chapitre ? Bella va savoir qu'Alice part au prochain chapitre. Pour savoir qu'elle sera sa réaction face à cette annonce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus._


	13. Chapitre 12

_Je publie le chapitre suivant. Je m'en voudrais de faire attendre mes chères lectrices pour avoir la suite. _

Chapitre 12.

J'ai attendus au moins 5 minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à me parler.

_« Rosalie s'est permise de se mêler de ma vie. »_

_« Oui mais ça n'explique pas ta colère… »_

_« Elle…. Rosalie t'as insulté, et j'ai vu noir. Elle s'est permis de te juger alors qu'elle n'a même pas fait l'effort de te connaître. Je l'ai pas supporté alors je me suis mise à crier. Mais elle a continué à vouloir m'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas pour qui elle se prend, mais elle ne sait strictement rien! »_

_« Tu sais j'ai l'habitude que les gens me juge et m'insulte, il ne fallait te mettre dans belle-sœur à dos pour moi. »_

_« Non je n'accepte pas qu'elle insulte mes amis devant moi! Elle est tellement garce. Elle a peut-être oublié d'où elle vient, mais moi non. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Avant d'avoir rencontré mon frère, Rosalie était comme toi, mais contrairement à toi elle faisait ça pour le plaisir. Tous les soirs elle allait dans les bars, et tous les soirs elle repartait un mec différent. Et elle a rencontré mon frère, elle a donc tout arrêté. On ne l'a jamais jugé pour ça. Jamais. Même si c'était une garce mais parent l'on accueillit les bras ouvert! Alors quand elle ne se permette pas de te juger alors que toi, tu n'as pas choisis. »_

_« Tu vois je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de devenir amie. »_

_« Arrête de dire ça Alice, les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fous. Bon maintenant arrêtons de parlait d'elle, j'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi pour qu'on puisse discuter de ce que tu devais me dire. »_

_« D'accord »._

Abby c'était endormie dans la voiture. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Une fois la porte de l'appartement de Bella fermé derrière nous, elle m'a proposé de mettre Abby dans la chambre d'amis pour que l'on ne la réveille pas en discutant. Abby s'était réveillé pour demander si Bella pouvait lui dire bonne nuit. Alors j'ai été cherché Bella pour qu'elle puisse lui dire bonne nuit. J'ai décidé de l'attendre dans le salon.

Au bout de 5 minutes Bella n'était toujours pas revenue, alors j'ai commencé à me diriger vers la chambre, lorsque je les aient entendue discuté, je m'étais mise le dos contre le mur à côté de la porte pour pouvoir entendre de quoi elles discutaient.

_« Bella, tu vas me manquer quand je serais partie »_

_« Toi aussi mon trésor »_

_« J'ai une idée pour que maman et moi, on reste ici »_

_« Ah ouais, et c'est quoi cette idée ? »_

_« Tu dois tu marier avec maman, Comme ça on restera ici »_

_« Abby ma puce, pourquoi veux-tu que je me marie avec ta maman ? »_

_« Dans tous les films et les livres, les gens se marient, et après il sont heureux, avec une grande famille, c'est tout ce que je veux moi une famille et que maman sourit, tout le temps. »_

_« Abby…. »_

_« Tu l'aimes bien ma maman et tu la trouves jolie »_

_« Oui, mais… »_

_« Alors tu dois lui dire que tu veux te mariée avec elle.»_

_« Abby tu ne peux essayer de marié les gens comme ça. Il faut qu'ils soient amoureux avant de se marier, et, ta maman et moi sommes juste amies, mais je vais essayer de la convaincre de resté ici avec nous d'accord ? Allez maintenant dors. Bonne nuit, ma puce Je t'aime.. »_

_« Bonne nuit. Je t'aime très fort Bella. »_

J'étais sous le choc de ce qu'Abby venait de dire à Bella, Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point avoir une famille obsédais ma fille. Bella est sortie de la chambre et s'est dirigé vers le salon, je la suivais pas certaine de comment commencer cette conversation.

_« Tu allais me le dire ou tu allais partir sans rien me dire ? »_

_« J'allais de le dire. »_

_« Pourquoi tu pars ? Je pensais que tu étais heureuse maintenant Alice, tu as un nouveau travail. Tu as des gens autour de toi qui t'aime. Alors pourquoi tu quittes tout ?»_

_« J'ai besoin de repartir de zéro dans une nouvelle ville. Je ne peux pas le faire ici. J'ai besoin de partir tout simplement d'ici. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, on devenait amies... »_

_« On pourra s'écrire, et quand j'aurais repris confiance en moi je viendrais vous rendre visite. »_

_« Depuis quand as-tu décidé de partir ? »_

_« J'ai reçu ma lettre d'acceptation dans un école de stylisme à New York hier et je l'ai lue une fois rentré de la fête foraine. J'ai réservé un vol ce matin et j'ai déjà préparé mes valises. Tout est prêt pour demain. »_

_« Tu as tout prévu. C'est pour ça qu'Abby était triste aujourd'hui… »_

_« Oui, elle ne veut pas partir. Elle comprendra plus tard que j'ai fait le meilleur choix. »_

_« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ?»_

_« Oui et je suis désolé, si elle t'a mise dans l'embarra avec ça. Elle s'est mis en tête d'avoir une famille. Alors elle te l'a demandé, je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle pense que l'on sera plus heureuse si on avait une famille. J'ai beau lui expliqué qu'on est heureuse à deux, mais elle ne veut pas comprendre. »_

_« Elle est comme toi, quand elle a une idée derrière la tête elle ne l'abandonne pas. Comme toi tu as décidé de partir, et rien ne te ferra changé d'avis. »_

_« Non mais je voudrais une dernière chose avant de partir. »_

Je m'avançais vers Bella et la pris dans mes bras en la serrant fort.

_« Je voudrais passer ma dernière nuit ici, avec toi. Je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi avant de partir. Seulement si tu le veux aussi. Pas d'obligation, pas d'argent, seulement toi, moi et notre désir. »_

J'ai relevé ma tête pour pouvoir la regarder. Et ses yeux devaient refléter la même lueur de désir que les miens. Elle a hoché la tête puis a pris ma main pour nous guider vers sa chambre. Je savais que ce soir je pourrais lui faire comprendre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, sans que je lui dise.

_Voilà, Bella sait qu'elles vont partir. Mais que va-t-elle faire ? Partir avec ? Alice va-t-elle finalement resté avec Bella ? Ou Bella va-t-elle laisser partir Alice loin d'elle ?_

_Le prochain chapitre, est un lemon, la première véritable nuit d'amour d'Alice et Bella. Et surtout je peux vous le dire, il y aura enfin le baiser tant attendu entre les deux femmes. ENFIN !_

_Alors MissDH suis-je encore sadique ?_


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Bella nous avait conduite à travers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée elle m'a poussait pour que j'aie le dos contre. Mes mains se sont immédiatement liées à l'arrière de son cou et elle a posé les siennes sur mes hanches. Approchant son visage du mien, je fermais les yeux en prévention de ce qui allait suivre.

_« Alice laisse-moi t'embrasser s'il te plaît.. »_

Pour toute réponse, j'avançais mes lèvres pour qu'enfin je puisse goûter aux siennes. Mon dieu j'étais au paradis. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de fraises. Je ne pu me retenir de gémir contre sa bouche. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce feu qui faisait rage en moi. Bien sûr dès que je touchais Bella, il y avait toujours un choc électrique. Mais là c'est le nirvana Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, pour que j'ouvre ma bouche. Ce que je fis immédiatement. Quand nos langues se sont enfin toucher, Bella et moi gémissions en même temps. Je sentais que j'étais enfin chez moi. Avec Bella contre moi, m'embrassant avec passion. Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus chauffés, nos lèvres se quittaient juste le temps de permettre à nos poumon de reprendre de l'air,

_«Dieu, Alice »_ me dit-elle en respirant entre deux baisers

Elle me souleva d'un coup et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Elle nous dirigea vers son lit. Bella me déposa tendrement et viens s'assoir sur mon à califourchon. Reprenant nos baisers, elle entreprit de m'enlever mon tee-shirt. Je levais les bras pour lui permettre de le retirer. Elle déposa des baisers sur ma peau nue. Je voulais plus, je voulais la sentir nue contre moi, sans aucune barrière.

Je me redressais, Bella se retrouva assise sur mes genoux. Je commençais à l'a déshabillée, le plus vite possible, je ne voulais pas perdre une seule minute.

On se retrouva très vite nue toutes les deux. Nos baisers sont devenus plus affamé, plus avide que les précédents. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant sans ces lèvres sur les miennes. Bella embrassa tendrement ma mâchoire avant de passer sur mon cou.

_« Tu me rends dingue Alice »_

Bella continua de descendre ses lèvres le long de ma gorge, sur mes seins sans si attarder, elle continua son parcours jusqu'à mon nombril, elle embrassa la marque de ses dents qu'elle avait faite et qui était encore visible. Je l'avais regardée à chaque fois que je m'habillais, je savais pourtant que cette marque avait était faite dans un moment de colère mais j'étais fier d'avoir la marque Bella sur moi. Elle descendait encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon sexe palpitant.

_« Bella…._ » Je gémissais.

_« Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi Alice_ »

_« J'ai besoin de toi ma Bella, Maintenant »_

Bella aspirait mon clitoris dans sa bouche et faisait tourner sa langue autour. Mon dieu c'était si bon ! Ses lèvres étaient divines. Elle dirigea enfin sa langue vers mon entrée, remonta jusqu'à mon clitoris, et refit le chemin inverse, plusieurs fois avant d'entrée sa langue à l'intérieur de moi. C'était absolument magnifique. Je fit glisser ma main jusqu'à ces cheveux pour l'empêcher d'arrêter sa douce torture. Je sentais mon orgasme monter doucement en moi.

_« Oh bon sang…..plus vite…oh dieu Bella ! »_

J'ai hurlé ma jouissance, je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Bella nettoya toute mon humidité avec sa langue avant remonter vers moi en déposant de tendre baiser sur mon buste. Je réclamais ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais me goûter sur sa langue ce qui rendait le baiser encore plus divin.

Nous séparions nos lèvres juste le temps de nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps en de savoureuse caresse. Elle massa doucement mes seins, et taquinait mes mamelons durs de désir.

_« De quoi as-tu besoin Alice ? »_

_« J'ai besoin …..de toi…. en…moi »_

Elle n'avait pas attendu davantage avant de rentrer trois doigts en moi. Bella avait adopté un rythme rapide, elle me rendait folle avec ses va et viens. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, les doigts de Bella s'arrêtaient jusqu'à ce que je les ré-ouvrent, autant dire que c'était impossible de se concentrer pour garder mes yeux ouvert avec les doigts de Bella en moi.

J'ai agrippé ces cheveux pour qu'elle m'embrasse afin d'étouffer le cri de ma jouissance entre ses lèvres. Faire l'amour avec Bella, c'était absolument incroyable ! Elle s'est allongé a côté de moi. Je ne voulais plus quitter ses lèvres.

_« Bella, il vaut que je t'avoue quelques choses. Le type de l'autre jour.. »_

_« Alice, je ne….. »_

_« Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je suis partie presque aussitôt que nous sommes rentré dans la chambre. Je ne sais pourquoi je te le dit maintenant, mais je voulais que tu le sache. »_

_« Eh bien je suis contente, parce imaginer les mains de se sale type sur ton corps… ça m'a rendu dingue… »_

Elle m'embrassa encore une fois, je lui rendais la tendresse et l'ardeur qu'elle mettait dans ce baiser au centuple. J'ai déjà fait l'amour avec Bella, mais maintenant que j'avais accepté enfin mes sentiments pour elle, c'était mille fois mieux. Je savais déjà que ça serait dur de la quitter avant cela mais maintenant cela sera encore plus après avoir goûté à ses lèvres. Je quittais sa bouche pour commencer à embrasser son cou, j'aspirais la peau de son cou pour pouvoir lui laisser une marque pour qu'elle se souvienne de moi encore quelques jours après mon départ, avant de prendre son lobe d'oreille dans ma bouche, et de lui murmurer sensuellement :

_« A mon tour »_

Je la bousculais doucement sur le dos afin de pouvoir m'assoir et de jouer avec son corps.

Après avoir crié sa jouissance à plusieurs reprises, et après avoir échangé quelques baisers et câlins, Bella s'était endormie. J'étais contre elle, ma tête poser dans son cou. Ses bras étaient autour de ma taille et nos jambes étaient entremêlées. Et je savais à ce moment qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais personne dans mon cœur après elle.

_« Je t'aime »_

Ai-je murmuré contre son cou, avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

_Alors ce lemon ? Et le premier baiser vous en avez pensé quoi ? laissez-moi une petite review ?_


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Point de vue de Bella

Je refermais la porte de mon appartement derrière Alice et Abby. Elles sont parties toutes les deux. Elles sont parties toutes les deux avec mon cœur. Je me lançais glisser le long de la porte, et m'asseyais par terre. Je repensais à tous ce que j'avais éprouvés depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice.

Ma mère gardait Abby, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrée. Bien sûr je l'avais vu sur des photos que ma mère avait prises. Maman m'avait parlé d'elle et de sa mère. Donc même sans les avoir rencontré je savais tout d'elles. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'Abby ressemblait comme deux comptes d'eau à sa mère.

Alors quand je suis passée devant Alice après avoir signer les papiers du divorce je l'ai reconnue immédiatement et je me suis arrêtée. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai fait. On a discuté toute les deux et ensuite on a couché ensemble. J'ai éprouvé cette nuit-là, des choses que je n'avais jamais éprouvées auparavant.

J'ai compris plus tard lorsqu'elle était partie que j'étais devenue accro à elle en une nuit. J'ai été la revoir et je suis devenue encore plus accro.

Alors quand je l'aie vue partir avec ce type alors que j'étais là. Je suis devenue folle de rage et je lui ai fait payer. Je m'en suis voulu, et je me suis retrouvée en pleures dans les bras de ma mère et de mon frère. Je leur ai tout expliqué depuis le début, et ma mère m'a tout simplement dit que j'étais tombé amoureuse d'Alice.

Suite à ca, j'ai décidé de devenir amie avec elle. J'ai voulu la mettre en confiance avec moi avant de lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais j'avais peur de lui avouer et qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments alors j'ai décidé de ne rien lui dire pour qu'on puisse rester amies.

Mais hier elle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait, on a fait l'amour, et je lui ai proposé de resté mais elle n'a pas voulu. Apparemment je n'ai rien compris, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant qu'elle ne parte

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée par terre contre ma porte, mais je fus ramené à la réalité par des coups frappé à ma porte. Je me dépêchais de me relever au cas où Alice avait changé d'avis et sera revenue. Imaginer ma déception quand lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, c'était ma mère.

_« Bonjour ma chérie, je suis venu voir comment tu allais ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Rosalie nous a raconté ce qu'elle t'avais dit hier soir. On s'est disputé quand tu es partie, elle a continué à nous dire que tu faisais une erreur et blabla….. Rosalie a vu que personne n'abordé dans son sens alors elle a arrêté, et elle nous a promis de ne plus ce mêler de tes histoires. »_

_« Ouais.. il n'y a plus d'histoire car Alice est parti à l'aéroport. »_

_« Oh ma chérie, j'ai cru que tu allais réussir à la faire changer d'avis. »_

_« Ben non, hier soir elle a passé la nuit ici. Maman c'était fantastique! Mais elle est quand même partie.»_

_« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? »_

_« Je lui ai dit que je pouvais lui acheté un appartement pour elle et Abby, allais voir le directeur de l'école de stylisme ici pour qu'il l' accepte, et même lui payer ses études et l'aider financièrement si elle ne pouvait pas assumer ses études plus un petit boulot à côté. Elle a dit que j'avais rien compris et elle est partie. Je ne peux pas la forcer a resté ici... »_

_« Isabella Cullen, j'ai cru que tu étais plus intelligente que ça… Je suis très déçue par ton attitude. Alice a raison, tu n'as absolument rien compris du tout !. »_

_« Ben explique moi, maman puisse que toi tu as tout compris. vas-y éclaire moi. »_

_« Bella mets toi a sa place. Elle a dû vendre son corps pour pouvoir élever sa fille correctement, tu as payé ses service plusieurs fois, vous deveniez amie ensuite vous passer une nuit d'amour ensemble. Et au lieu de lui dire que tu l'aime, tu lui propose de lui donner de l'argent pour qu'elle reste. A ton avis à quoi elle a pensé quand tu lui as dit ça ? »_

_« Oh mon dieu… Elle a pensé que je l'a prenais encore pour une prostitué! Oh maman j'ai toujours gâchée, je ne le voyais pas comme ça... »_

_« Je sais ma chérie mais si tu te dépêche on pourra encore arriver avant que son avion ne décolle!»_

_« Et je lui dit quoi ?»_

_« Tu lui dit tout simplement ce que tu as sur le cœur. »_

Je me dépêchais d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt. Ma mère était déjà en train de m'attendre dans la voiture. Je suis tellement stupide. Je comprendrais qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler après lui avoir dit ça. Je suis la reine des connes! Je ne savais plus à quoi je penser mais le pire c'est que je n'en suis pas rendue compte de ce que je lui disais. Heureusement que ma mère m'aie ouvert les yeux. Nous sommes arrivée en un temps record à l'aéroport. Ma mère m'avait déposé devant la porte d'entrée, je l'a remerciais avant de partir en courant pour essayer de rattraper l'erreur de ma vie. Je regardais le tableau d'affichage pour savoir vers qu'elle porte d'embarquement me diriger. 34 ! Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'embarquement en bousculant au passage tous les voyageurs se trouvaient sur mon le chemin qui me séparaient d'Alice. Et là je l'ai vue, elle était là et tenait sa fille par la main en attendant qu'il valide son ticket. Je parcourais les derniers mètres qui me séparais de la femme de ma vie. Doucement je lui ai posé ma main sur son épaule en l'appelant.

_« Alice! »_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre sur le Pov de Bella ?_


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Point de vue de Bella

_« Alice! »_

Elle se retourna pour me faire face, ses yeux étaient rouges et larmoyant. Elle avait pleuré. Elle me regarda en état de choc, elle se demandait surement pourquoi j'étais là. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelques chose je me mis à parler.

_« Alice, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai tout à l'heure ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je voulais te le dire! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée dans ma tête pour te dire ça mais je suis désolé ! J'ai eu peur ! Ouais j'ai flippé tout à l'heure, et j'ai encore peur, peur que tu ne prennes cette avion, peur que tu partes loin de moi..! »_

J'avais parlé sans reprendre mon souffle et de manière rapide, après ma course dans l'aéroport pour la rejoindre, mon souffle était encore saccadé.

_« Bella je n'ai rien compris, tu as parlé si vite. Et pourquoi es-tu essoufflé comme ça ? Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« J'ai couru dans tout l'aéroport pour te trouver, et tu es la raison, vous êtes toutes les deux la raison pour laquelle je suis là ! »_

J'ai pris ses deux mains dans les miennes, pour les porter à ma bouche afin de déposer des baisers sur chaque phalanges de ses doigts avant de placer nos mains jointe sur mon cœur.

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré ! Avant de te rencontrer ma mère m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi, et tu m'intrigué, je te trouvais très courageuse. Et puis je t'ai vue la première nuit, tu es monté dans ma voiture. Et j'ai su à ce moment que tu allais être quelqu'un de spéciale pour moi. Après cette nuit-là, je ne pensais plus qu'à toi, cette nuit-là tu as laissé ton empreinte sur moi, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi, quand je t'aie laissé dans la chambre d'hôtel, et j'en suis encore désolé de t'avoir traité de cette façon, mais la jalousie m'a bouffé de l'intérieur, je ne contrôlais plus rien du tout, c'est ma colère qui me guidait … Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi de plus en plus chaque jour, j'ai essayer de te le dire plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois je me suis retenue par peur du rejet, donc je n'ai rien dit et je me suis contenté d'être ton amie, c'était mieux que rien. Hier soir tu m'as dit que tu partais, et on a fait l'amour, on s'est embrassée et c'était magique ! Et ce matin au lieu de te dire tout ce que je ressens, je te propose de l'argent pour que tu restes, mais en fait normalement ça ne devait pas sonner comme ça. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »_

Je regardais Alice qui, elle était en train d'assimilé tous ce que je venais de lui dire.

_« Donc tu es amoureuse de moi ? »_

_« Oui, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu montes dans cet avion ! »_

_« J'ai téléphoné à mon école de New York pour dire que j'arrivais ce soir. »_

_« Très bien, si tu tiens aller dans cette école de New York alors qu'il y en a une bien meilleure ici, alors je partirais avec toi ! »_

_« Tu partirais avec nous ? Tu laisserais tout tomber pour moi ? »_

_« Alice, tu mérites que je laisse tomber bien plus encore pour toi. Je t'aime et je serai prête à tout faire pour toi. »_

_« Je veux m'assumer toute seule Bella, je sais que c'est idiot mais sinon j'aurais toujours l'impression que tu me payes. __ç__a prendra surement du temps avant que mon esprit change. »_

_« D'accord, j'ai fait l'erreur une fois et j'ai très bien compris. Alors ..tu restes? »_

_« J'avais pas envie de partir et de te quitter. Je t'aime aussi Bella. Tu as chamboulé toute ma vie mais j'en suis heureuse. Je t'aime ! »_

J'ai pris Alice dans mes bras et je l'ai faite tournoyée, avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion et tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Je sentais un goût de salée dans notre baiser, à cause de nos larmes de joie. Alice et moi on était tellement perdue dans notre baiser, qu'on avait oublié ou nous étions et que tout le monde pouvaient nous regarder, mais je m'en foutais ! Alice m'aimait alors le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. J'ai été obligé de rompre notre baiser, car quelque chose où devrais-je dire quelqu'un, tirait sur le bas de mon pull.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Oui, mon cœur ? »_

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que maman et moi on va rester ici ? »demanda Abby._

_« Oui, je pense que vous allez rester ici toute les deux, mais il faudrait que tu demandes à ta maman pour être sûr. »_

_« Dis maman on va rester ici, hein ? »_

_« Oui, ma chérie on va restai ici. On ne va plus partir. »_

_« Ouais ! »_

Abby à poussé un cri qui a fait se retourné toutes les personnes vers nous pour savoir ce qui ce passais.

_« C'est comme dans mes livres, tout le monde est amoureux. Et la princesse n'est plus malheureuse ! »_

_« Ouais comme dans tes livres, mais moi j'ai deux princesses, et je vais tout faire pour que elles soient heureuse pour toujours. »_

_« Je t'aime Bella »me souffla Alice_

_« Je t'aime Alice »_

J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser encore une fois mais Abby me coupa dans mon élan.

«_ Bella ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu as pas oublié quelque chose ? »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? »_

_« Tu dois demander à ta princesse de t'épousée ! »_

Je me suis mise à rire. Abby était tellement mignonne.

_« Oh, mais je n'ai pas oublié, je voulais juste attendre un petit peu avant de demander à ma princesse de m'épousé. Il faut d'abord que je lui achète une bague et qu'on ne sois plus dans un aéroport pour ça. »_

_« D'accord »_

Abby avait accepté cette réponse, à vrai dire je voulais lui demandé maintenant mais je ne voudrais pas encore faire fuir mon Alice. Alors je vais patienter encore un peu. Je me suis penché vers Alice pour l'embrasser, j'étais heureuse car maintenant je pouvais l'embrasser toute la vie, avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent nous murmurions ensemble dans un même souffle.

_« Je t'aime »._

_C'était le dernier chapitre. Peut-être que je pourrais faire une suite. Qu'est-ce-que vous en penser ? Je ne sais pas encore. Le prochain chapitre c'est un épilogue d'Abby. Laissez-moi une reviews__._


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Point de vue d'Abby

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mariage de mes mamans. 1 an aujourd'hui qu'elles se sont mariée. Elles se sont mariées exactement 1 an après avoir déclaré leur amour à l'aéroport. On est toutes les trois heureuses. Mais quand je leur demandée comment elles s'étaient rencontrées, parce que je ne savais rien de ce jour-là, je n'avais que 4 ans, elles me répondaient toujours : « On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grande c'est promis. » Alors j'attends d'être assez grande pour qu'elles m'expliquent.

Maman, a passer tous ses diplôme de styliste et maintenant elle dessine des superbes vêtements. Son modèle c'est maman Bella, autant dire que cette dernière fait tout ce qui est possible pour éviter que maman ne joue à la Barbie avec elle. Mais quand maman Bella ne veut pas, maman fait la moue a la quelle maman Bella ne peut pas résister. C'est drôle de les regarder, elles sont tellement belle ensemble!

Maman Bella, travaille maintenant dans un musée. Elle a toujours voulu faire ça. C'est chouette je peux y aller au musée quand je veux. Bella n'a pas menti quand elle a dit qu'elle allait tout faire pour nous rendre heureuse. Car chaque jour, maman et moi on est de plus en plus heureuse avec elle. Après tout, on est ses princesses !

Mamie Esmé, papy Carlisle et tonton Emmett ont été heureux que finalement ne nous partions pas à New York. Et encore plus quand mes mamans ont annoncé qu'elles étaient ensemble. Quand Bella a annoncé qu'elle et maman allèrent se marier, mamie Esmé à pleurer tellement qu'elle était heureuse.

Le jour de leur mariage, c'était magnifique ! Comme dans les contes de fées. Maman a dessiner leurs robe de mariages. Elles étaient toutes les deux super belles dans leur robes. Personne n'aura les même robes qu'elles. Elles sont uniques, comme mes mamans et je les aimes !

J'avais tous ce que je voulais le plus au monde : une famille. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

Aujourd'hui pour leur fête d'anniversaire, mes mamans avaient organisées un grand repas avec toute la famille. Quand tout le monde était partis mes maman ont voulu discuter avec moi. Alors j'attendais patiemment qu'elles commencent à parlée :

_« Abby, ta maman et moi avions discuté, et nous voudrions savoir si tu voudrais bien avoir un petit frère ou petite sœur ? »_

_« Sérieusement ? »_

_« Oui mais si tu ne veux pas, on attendra encore un peu »_

_« Non, non, non, J'en veux un maintenant, je ne peux pas attendre ! »_

J'ai saute dans les bras de mes mamans pour les serrer très fort contre moi. J'ai menti tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. Parce que maintenant je suis encore plus heureuse qu'avant. Mais maintenant au niveau bonheur ça va être dur de faire mieux que mieux….

**Fin**

_Voilà c'est fini. Je ferai peut-être une suite plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai autre chose en tête. Je remercie ma très chère correctrice, qui a passé beaucoup de temps à me corriger._


End file.
